They Who Have Blood On Their Hands
by TeylaZarren
Summary: The Winchesters' hands are stained with the blood of the Demons they have killed. Castiel has been helping them along the way. Then Cas' sister is taken. But when they befriend a demon, is all hope lost or found? Post Apocalypse. OC/Cas OC/Sam OC/Dean
1. Summary

"_You won't be able to defeat Lucifer by yourselves."_

_Sam and Dean stood their ground, with Ember hiding behind them. The Demon stood looking at them, his face hidden by his Dragon Mask. "You're going to need help."_

"_And what makes you think we need help?" Dean argued._

_The Demon smirked from underneath his mask. "Because you need my help." he answered, a hint of anger to his voice. "Hello, Cas."_

_Castiel appeared from within the shadows, his blue eyes not leaving the Demon. "What are you doing here? I thought you worked for Lucifer."_

_Nightwish snarled, insulted. "I'm done listening to that bitch. All he does is keep me prisoner and he does not let me have my fun."_

_Ember looked out from behind Sam, not leaving his protectiveness. "So…what does that mean?"_

_Nightwish looked at Ember, his mouth curving up into a smirk. "We are the first Fallen Demons."_

Castiel's sister, Ember, has been taken prisoner by Lucifer, and he wants to make a deal: the vessel for the girl. But when the brothers and Castiel venture into Hell to rescue Ember, they run into more trouble than they asked for. Like, let's say, a Dragon Demon and his apprentice.

When the befriend a coven of Fallen Demons and a Witch, the group learns more and more about the truth everyday. But as Ember becomes closer to one of the Demons, deadly and dangerous secrets are revealed.

With more and more blood staining their hands everyday, the Winchesters and their friends are on the clock until the Apocalypse arrives.

* * *

**Sorry about the crappy description, I suck at them. That's what I hate about stories….THOSE DAMN DESCRIPTIONS! But the story is a lot better than the crappy description. Rated T for harsh language and fight sequences. POSSIBILITY OF RATED M CHAPTERS TO COME. **

**So please enjoy the story :)**

**~ Teyla**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Year: 1610**

**Unknown Prov**

I had to protect them. The children needed to be protected. Having being born only a month ago, the children were in danger of becoming slaves to Lucifer. I couldn't let that happen to them like it had happened to me…

I had traveled to the Human World to find the one Angel I could trust. I had summoned him, making sure he could sense my urgency.

"What's wrong?" the Angel appeared, worry written all over his face.

I stepped out of the darkness, holding the children close. "These younglings need to be protected."

The Angel stepped closer to me, looking at the two small bundles in my arms. "Who's are they?"

"The mother wouldn't tell me her name." I told him. "Cas, I need you to take the girl. She is in danger of becoming one of Lucifer's Slaves in Hell. I can take care of the boy…"

Cas looked up at me, his eyes searching mine. "How will you take care of him? What will Lucifer do if he finds out you have the child?"

"He already knows of the children." I whispered, looking away from Cas's gaze. "I couldn't…I couldn't keep them safe like I hoped…"

"Don't worry. I will care for the girl." he carefully took the she-child from my arms; I held the boy close, not willing to give him up. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Ember." I answered, looking into Ember's innocent golden eyes. I looked up at Cas with my crystal blue eyes. "Take good care of Ember, Cas? Please? I know the mother would want her twins to be in good care."

He nodded. "Of course, my friend. If you don't mind me asking, how did you escape from your binds?"

I smirked. "A simple Dragon Spell." I sighed. "Unfortunately, now Lucifer will know how to keep me bound permanently…"

"Please be careful, my friend." Cas warned me. "Who knows what kind of trouble you're going to get into down there."

I smiled for the first time in 500 years. "I know, Cas. I can take care of my self." I turned to head back to Hell, when Cas stopped me.

"Wait." I turned to face him. "What's the boy's name?"

"Aiden." and then I left for Hell, knowing the fate that lie ahead for me…and Aiden…

I fought against my binds, screaming and roaring. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM, LUCIFER! STAY AWAY!"

"Hush, Dragon." Lucifer back-handed me. "How do you plan to keep him safe if you can not even break those chains?" He was mocking _me,_ a Demon much _much_ older than him.

A low, menacing growl escaped from my jaws. "When I figure out how you enchanted these chains, I _will_ kill you."

Lucifer cackled. "Well, have fun deciphering the curse. How do you plan to escape if you can't even decipher your Cursed-Dragon form?"

I flinched; he had a point. From the first moment he had caught me thousands of years ago, Lucifer had put a curse on me. If I couldn't even figure out how to break _that _curse, how was I supposed to break these binds to protect Aiden?

_I should have given you to Cas, _I mentally told Aiden. _I'm so sorry, Young One…_

Aiden's loud cry for help echoed against my eardrums. He needed me….and I….I couldn't even break these damn chains. But that didn't stop me.

I forced my body to change. My skeletal system began to take a new form; I felt my spin cracking and taking a new shape; my legs and arms extended; my fingers and toes became claws; my tailbone became a tail; my skull enlarged, and my teeth became deadly fangs; my crystal colored eyes became the color of blood; my skin took the new form of blackened scales; from my back spurted wings; my screams became blood curdling roars.

Lucifer turned to face me once more. "Still naïve? Do you really think that form will break those chains?"

"You can't hold me here forever, Lucifer." my now deepened voice threatened. "When I break out of here — "

"You'll what? Kill me?" Lucifer laughed, turning back to Aiden. "I don't think you have what it takes to kill your own kind."

He was right; even if I hated that bastard with a passion, I couldn't kill one of my own. But…maybe _I _didn't have to kill him….maybe…

"The prophecy will destroy you." I warned. "The prophecy will be born, and they will kill you."

Lucifer spun around, facing me with his devil eyes. "The prophecy does _not _exist."

"Not yet." I hissed, shaping back into my normal form. "But they will be born. And then they kill you."

Lucifer snarled, and snatched up the Dragon Blade - the only weapon that could harm me. He slashed the sharp blade across my face, drawing blood. "You will never talk to me like that again, Slave. _I _am your Master. _I _was the one who tamed you."

I muffled a laugh. "Have you, Lucifer? Have you tamed me?"

He back-handed me again. "Don't make me remind you who's in control here, _Dragon." _

"I have a name, you know." I hissed; Dragon was what I was, not my name.

He yanked at the chain that was around my neck, forcing me to stand. "I guess you have forgotten who's in complete control here."

And then he ripped off my pants, and forced himself upon me.

* * *

**I hate Lucifer! He's such a meanie! Anyways….**

**Yay! The first chappie is up! I hope you people enjoyed the prologue! And if you don't know what gender the person was who was telling the story…then that's sad…real SAD……please leave reviews!**

**And the green button pushing starts….NOW!**

**Teyla**


	3. Chapter 1: Captured

**Chapter One: Captured**

**Year: 2010**

**Ember's Prov**

I was dreaming…dreaming of a sexy guy. The way he looked at me was the way I wanted to be looked at. The intensity of true love burned bright in his eyes. Nothing could ruin the moment…except…

Someone poked me in the nose. "Ember. Ember, wake up."

I swatted the person away. "Five more minutes, brother…"

"Ember. Up."

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw my brother Cas standing over me. He was dressed in his usual attire: white shirt, a tie, pants, shoes and a trench coat. "What?" I complained. That was a good dream…and Cas ruined it…

"It's almost time for school." he told me. "Look, I have to go out on a job today, so stay out of trouble. Okay?"

"Mm-hm. Sure." I mumbled, slamming one of my pillows over my head. "Just give me five more minutes…"

I heard him sigh, and leave my room. Hm…maybe I'd be able to dream of that sexy guy again…

He slammed his fist against my door. "Up, Ember!"

"Alright! I'm up!" I sat up in my bed, and blew my blonde hair out of my golden eyes. I hate it when he wakes me up…

I was sitting on the school bench, eating lunch. It had been a rough day so far, since my Algebra teacher despised me with a passion. She gave me a detention for no reason…damn I hated that woman.

The school bell rang, announcing to us students to get our asses back into school. And, for reasons still unknown to me, we all obeyed. Don't know why, it was like a habit to react to the bell…damn bell…I wanted to kill that bell some days…

I gathered up my lunch, ignoring everything that was going on around me. If I was going to make it through the day without getting into trouble with a teacher, I needed to zone out when I wasn't doing anything…_important_…

A freshman girl screamed; more screaming followed. Then a loud roar echoed from the clear spring sky. The students ran away from the school; what was happening? Why were they running?

The roar was closer this time; as I looked up into the sky, a giant reptile snatched me up with it's claws…

**Cas's Prov**

"Well, another successful Demon hunt gone wrong in some way, shape or form." Dean said, as he poured him and his brother something to drink. "Seems like every time we nearly get killed."

"Yeah." Sam took the glass, and they both had the drink gone in a matter of seconds…I will never truly understand Human ways…

A sudden force slammed into me. Something had happened…something bad.

"Cas! What's wrong?" Sam helped me up. "What happened?"

_Cas…_

A familiar voice called to me.

_Cas…_

There it was again. That voice that I had known for over seven-hundred years. She called to me, but, why now? Why would she call to me after all these years?

_Cas…Ember is in trouble…you must save her._

_Ember? _Ember was in trouble? But why hadn't I sensed it? I was so close to Ember that the "sibling bond" we had formed should have warned me of her being in danger.

_Cas…Ember has been taken to Lucifer by his right-hand man… _she told me. _Go to Hell. Rescue her. But beware: Nightwish is under Lucifer's control. He will not side with you this time…_

The voice of the Demon who gave Ember to me was sorrowful and protective. She knew Nightwish was my friend.

"Cas?" Dean asked. "What's wrong?"

"My sister. She's been taken to Lucifer." I looked at the Winchester brothers. "We must save her."

Dean stared at me like I was crazy. "Go to Hell? To save some chick? Well, good luck with that."

"She's my sister." I argued. "I can't just leave her there."

"Dean. We can't just leave her in Hell." Sam sided with me.

Dean looked at us both, and made a sound that reminded me of a horse. "Fine. Let's go to Hell."

**Nightwish's Prov**

I walked through the bowels of Hell, heading straight to Lucifer's throne. "Lucifer!"

He looked in my direction, and smirked. "Nightwish. I believe you have something for me."

"Here is your hostage." I threw the girl on the ground in front of him. She grunted as she fell onto the rocky floor. The chains around her neck, ankles and wrists clanked as they hit against each other. "What did you want with a Human girl?"

The child pushed herself up with her arms, her waist length blonde hair tangling in the process.

"I need her as bait."

I cocked my head, my turquoise hair moving with the movement. "Bait?"

"Yes, Nightwish." Lucifer grabbed the girl's chains, pulling her up to him. "She is Castiel's sister. I believe he will bring the Winchesters with him, giving me the chance to possess Sam."

A slight natural wind formed, blowing my floor-length coat and hair. "What makes you think Castiel with bring them?"

Lucifer examined the Human girl; she was shaking with fear. "I know Castiel. He is a brave warrior. He will not charge into Hell alone."

"Hell?" the girl's voice squeaked. "Why am I in Hell?"

The girl turned her head to look at me; her honey gold eyes shook with more fear than I had ever seen. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Lucifer's orders." I answered, no emotion leaving my lips. I glared at the human through my blue and silver dragon mask. "Why do you fear? Emotions are such a weak trait of Humans. It leaves them vulnerable."

"You're not…not _Human?_" her voice went up an octave.

Lucifer yanked on her chains again. "You talk a lot for such a little thing." Handing me her chains, he said: "Here. Take her to a cell. Don't bring her out until the Angel and brothers appear."

I took the chains from him. "Whatever you say, Your Highness." I mocked.

"Do not make me remind you that I am in charge, Nightwish." Lucifer threatened.

"I think I know who is in charge, _Lucifer_." I snarled as I led the girl to a cell.

"You're…you're name's Nightwish?" she asked me; I think she was hoping to get on my good side.

"Yes." I opened up a locked cell with my Dragon Magic, and pushed her inside. "You are to stay here until I come for you."

She tripped over her feet, landing on the rocky earth floor. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?!"

"Be quiet. Unless you want to die, I suggest you keep your Human mouth shut until Castiel arrives." I warned her.

She looked up at me with her honey eyes. "Why don't you want me to die?"

I leaned against the cell bars, and shook my head. "What makes you think I do not want your blood?" the child waited for more. "Kid, I crave blood. It is part of me being a Dragon Demon. The Dragon Demons are the only Demons who have to feed off of blood. I am the last, which means I have to stay alive."

The girl leaned against the wall. "So go get blood." she sounded…disgusted.

I laughed to myself. "It's not that easy."

"Why?"

I sighed, and motioned towards the empty cell across from her with my head. "Ask the girl when she gets here."

I left, not wanting to expose any of my weaknesses. Why had I opened up to a Human girl so easily? Was it because…?

"Nightwish." a familiar masculine voice called my name.

I stopped walking, and slowly turned my head to face the Demon. "Aiden."

**Ember's Prov**

I sat in my cell, praying for air conditioning. Damn, it was hot in Hell…well…of course it was going to be hot in Hell…I'm in the center of the Earth for Heaven's sake!

"Move, Slave." a tenor voice ordered. I peered through the cell bars; a boy — er…_Demon_…pushed a woman into the cell across from me. She argued with him, saying it wasn't fair that she had to be kept in the cell. "Shut up, Slave." the Demon snarled, his glowing blood eyes resembling all of his rage and hate.

He locked the door the same way Nightwish had opened and locked my cell. Once he left, I spoke to the girl. "Hey."

She looked at me with her crystal blue eyes. "Are you Ember?" her jet black hair was around ankle-length, and her binds were around her neck. She sat against the wall, looking at me so I couldn't see the right side of her face.

"Yes. May I ask what your name is?"

She mumbled something that sounded like a "humph." She leaned her head against the wall and said: "My name's not important. Tell me, is Cas coming?"

"Cas?" How did she know about Cas? "Are you Human?"

"Something like that." she answered. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

I shrugged, shaking my head. "I don't know. Should he be?"

The woman didn't answer. She looked to be around eighteen or nineteen, and she was…well…chesty.

She didn't speak again, so I just went back to sitting in my corner. When she did finally say something, it startled me: "Over a thousand years."

"What?" I looked at her, shock and confusion overcoming me. Did she mean she's been here for _one-thousand years?_

"Over a thousand years. That's how long Lucifer has kept Nightwish a prisoner. He hasn't fed in seven-hundred. He's starving. Losing his sanity, I guess you could say." the woman looked at me. "I'd be careful if I were you. If I'm guessing right, Lucifer is going to use you, Cass and the Winchesters as game."

"Game?" my voice squeaked…AGAIN.

She smirked. "A Dragon's gotta eat."

"Aw shit." I muttered. I was going to be _hunted_…by a _Dragon._

My cell door opened; I gazed up, startled. There stood the same Demon that brought in the woman. "Get up." he ordered.

I stood, and he snatched up my chains. "Let's go. Lucifer is ready for you."

"I thought Nightwish was supposed to bring me back."

The Demon growled at me. "He's chained up. Lucifer sent me to retrieve you."

"Just Lucifer's little errand boy, huh Aiden?" the woman taunted.

The Demon's fist struck against the woman's cell. "Shut up, Slave. You're still lucky Lucifer finds some use for you."

The woman flinched; Aiden – or so the woman called him – had hit a sore spot with her.

Aiden jerked on my chains. "C'mon, Human." he led me to Lucifer's throne room; in the room stood Cas…and two unknown guys. Lucifer sat on his throne-like seat, while Nightwish angrily paced behind him, his line of eyesight never leaving my brother. He had chains around his neck and wrists, restraining him from attacking whoever it was he wanted to attack – maybe Cas? Maybe?

"And the hostage arrives." Lucifer announced, taking my chains from Aiden. Cas started to move forward, but Lucifer pulled on my chains harder; a scream escaped from my lips. Cas froze. "You don't want to hurt your sister now do you, Castiel? Come any closer and I'll spill her blood and feed her to my Dragon."

A low growl came from Nightwish; did he want that? Or was he against it?

"What do you want, Lucifer?" Cas ordered, not taking his eyes off of me. He mouthed a simple order to me: Don't. Move.

I nodded, and mouthed back: Okay.

"You know what I want, Castiel." Lucifer sneered. "The Vessel…for the girl."

"Never." the shorter guy answered immediately.

Lucifer scowled. "How did I know you were going to say that, Dean Winchester?" he turned to Nightwish. "Dragon."

"My Lord?" Nightwish stopped pacing, and faced Lucifer.

"How long has it been? Four-hundred? Five-hundred?"

"Seven, My Lord." they were talking about how long it had been since Nightwish had fed…I did _not_ like where this was going.

Lucifer laughed evilly. "Well then, don't let me keep you waiting. Take them to the Hunting Dimension."

Nightwish nodded. "Yes, My Lord." he began speaking in a language unknown to me. I could feel something happening to my body; something that was…transporting? Like he was sending me to the…_Hunting Dimension._

The next thing I knew, I was out cold…

* * *

**Curse you, damn cliff hanger!! Well, here's the first chapter, and a big thanks to my friend Taylor who is helping me with ideas for this story. Thank you, Taylor! I love you like a sister! =D**

**Anyways, I hope you guys caught who the Slave Girl was. If you didn't then, well, *cue sing-song voice* you'll have to wait and see! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'll do my best to get chapter two up ASAP! Love you all! =)**

**And the green button pushing begins in three...two...one...NOW!**

**Teyla**


	4. Chapter 2: Hunted

**Author's Notes: Yay! It's finally done! Sorry it took so long to upload. School's been busy, I have summer reading to do, I have summer school for stupid Geometry that I couldn't fit into my schedule, and I have 4-H. And it took me a while to come up with ideas for this chapter. Oh, and I'm changing something in the story. Castiel is no longer Ember's "brother," instead he's her "dad." :]**

**Another note - when it is in Nightwish's Prov, the **_italics _**are Stariana speaking to him. The **_**bold italics **_**is Nightwish responding to her with his mind. **

**So I hope you enjoy! R&R! ~ Teyla**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hunted**

**Aiden's Prov**

I sat on a boulder, watching the fragile She-Human sleep. Nightwish had ordered me to watch her while he went searching for the Angel and other two Humans. The girl was small, and quite beautiful. Heh, if Kyisha heard me say that she would murder me.

Now…what was her name again? Emily? No….Ember? Yes, that was her name. Ember.

The child stirred, clearly awaking from her slumber. The transportation to this realm was straining on the mortal body, mind and soul. It knocks out any mortal who was forced to this location. For Angels, well, let's just say it was not a pleasant feeling.

Her golden eyes fluttered open, and her blonde hair fell over her face. She sat up and noticed the chains around her neck. "What the hell?"

"No. Not Hell. Just the Hunting Dimension." I answered her question.

Her gaze snapped around to look at me. "You! You're that Demon that took me to the devil!"

"Who else would I be?" I retorted.

"What do you want with me?" her voice shook with fear.

"_I _don't want anything with you. _Nightwish_ does, on the other hand."

Her breathing was staggered and I could smell the fear pouring off of her. Never before in my life have I seen such a fearful Human. But…there was something strangely familiar about her…and I felt…I felt some kind of…pull towards her. Not like a Soulmate pull, but like a…family bond kind of thing…

That's when I noticed them.

Her hair. It was the same shade as Mother's once was.

And her eyes. They have that same gentleness to them as Mother's…

Mother always spoke of…

Could this Human be…?

Is she…?

**Normal Prov**

"Are you telling me, that we are not on Earth, but in a world that doesn't even exist?" Dean demanded of his Angel friend.

"Yes, that is correct." Castiel answered.

"It looks like we're in the Sahara Desert." Sam examined.

When the three of them had awoken, they opened their eyes to a smoldering sun, burning hot sand, and blistering heat. They all had had killer headaches; Castiel was unable to stand.

"I can assure you we are not on Earth." Castiel responded. He still was unable to stand up, and his constant looking around alerted Sam and Dean to danger.

"What are you looking for? And why can't you stand?" Dean asked.

"The spell that Demon performed was a Transportation Spell. The spell was specific for Dragons. On the mortal body, it is straining and will knock you out. For Angels, it is worse. I am lucky to be alive." Castiel explained.

"Then what are you looking for?"

"Not a what. A who." Castiel looked up at his human friends. "I'm looking for —"

"Castiel?"

Dean and Sam turned to see a woman, around the age of nineteen, standing behind them. She had long, beautiful blue hair and her eyes were the perfect shade of ice. She wore a fancy gown that looked like it belonged to a queen; sitting on her head was an elegant and complex crown.

"Hello." Dean greeted, smiling.

"You must the Winchesters. 'Tis an honor to meet you." her voice was gentle and compelling, yet strong.

"Princess." Castiel bowed his head in respect.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Castiel?" The princess knelt down next to the Angel. "You do not use formalities with me." She placed a hand on Castiel's heart, and a pure white light appeared underneath her hand. The light was soft, and faded away after a few seconds. "There, can you move now?"

Castiel stared at the young princess in awe. "Yes, thank you, Princess."

"Castiel." the princess warned.

Castiel stood, relieved to finally be able to move. He held out a hand for the princess, who took it with much gratitude. Castiel helped her up, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"It has been many years." Castiel whispered.

"It has, hasn't it?" the princess smiled. She turned to face the Winchesters. "My, my. Where are my manners? I am Princess Stariana of Dragonia. Why, may I ask, are you in my kingdom?"

"This pile of sand is your kingdom?" Dean echoed. Sam elbowed him. "Ow, what?"

"Part of my kingdom." Princess Stariana answered, bright eyed. Her eyes and face faded into sorrow. "Well, it used to be."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

The princess looked at Sam, and bluntly said, "I died."

Dean stared at her, sheer shock on his face. "So you're a ghost?"

Stariana giggled. "No, no. I am just a mere Dragonic Spell. A solid hologram. There are many of me all around the kingdom. We are what you call, Guiding Spirits. We were put here to assist one in need. And you three, might I say, are quite deep in trouble."

"Why are we in trouble?" Sam questioned.

Stariana chuckled. "Why, you're in my big brother's hunting realm." She grinned. "If we don't get to solid ground, he'll grab you from your feet and pull you under, and eat you."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, then back at the princess. "What?"

"Nightwish? My big brother? Oh," she looked between the two. "maybe you do not know him by that name. Now what is it that Lucifer calls him? Oh, yes. Dragon?"

"That bastard that sent us here?" Dean demanded.

Stariana hesitated. "Yes. Is he that evil?" She turned to Castiel. "Is he…truly corrupted?"

Castiel couldn't look her in the eyes. "Yes."

Stariana looked away from the Angel. "My poor brother. He just became king when he was taken."

Stariana looked up her Angel friend. "Well we mustn't dwell on the past, should we? Come, I must equip you with the proper weapons to survive here."

†††

Stariana lead the men into a solid, rock-based cave. "In this realm he uses vibrations in the ground to locate his prey. With us on solid rock, those vibrations will not carry into the sand. He will not locate us here."

"What…does he hunt underground?" Dean joked.

Stariana looked at him and shrugged. "Follow me." she lead them down one of the cave's many tunnels, using lighted torches on the walls to light the path. "In here."

She lead them into a small cave; the cave was filled with multiple swords, bow-and-arrows, bo staffs, etc.

"You will need weapons to fight my brother off." Stariana walked up to one of the cave walls and chose three swords. "Take these." she handed each of them a sword. "I'm afraid Angel magic does exist here. You will have to fight like a mortal."

"Understood." Castiel agreed, taking the blade.

"Now, shields." Stariana retrieved three shields. "Here." The three took their protection. "What are you missing? Ah, transportation. Follow."

She lead them down another tunnel, and they arrived in a corral that contained the best mode of transportation - horses.

"Chose your steed." Stariana motioned towards the horses. Dean chose a painted mustang; Sam chose an auburn thoroughbred.

"Castiel. Maybe you will recognize her?" Stariana motioned towards a beautiful, pure white Arabian horse.

"Comet." Castiel smiled, running his hand through Comet's mane. Comet neighed, and bumped Castiel with her nose. "I remember you."

"I gave her to you the year before you left." Stariana patted Comet's side. "She's yours still."

"I didn't know Castiel had a horse." Dean teased.

"There is a reason why she is named Comet." Castiel said.

"The fastest horse in all of Dragonia. She's as fast as a Dragon." Stariana beamed. "Rayne and Sun are fast, too. They'll be able to keep up with Comet." Stariana looked at Castiel. "Do you remember your way around?"

"Yes, I'll get us to the portal." Castiel replied. "Stariana, have you sensed anyone else here?"

Stariana nodded. "Yes, Nightwish brought his apprentice, Aiden, with him."

Castiel looked at Stariana fiercely. "Aiden? As in…"

"Yes, that Aiden. The Aiden she had with that fateful night." Stariana replied. "And…I also sensed a female with Aiden. I believe her name is Ember?"

"Yes, is she safe?"

"Chained up, but safe." Stariana confirmed. "Now, you must go. I can do no more for you. If you become lost, Comet will assist you. Right, Comet?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." a feminine voice spoke. Sam and Dean's gazes shot to look at the horse.

"Did the horse just talk?" Sam asked.

Comet looked at the Winchesters. "Yes." she spoke without moving her mouth. "The Creatures who belong to the Royal Family have the ability to speak with telepathy."

Dean laughed. "Oh, that is so cool."

"Princess!"

Sam, Dean and Comet looked at Castiel. Princess Stariana was fading away.

"Goodbye, Castiel." Stariana's voice was soft and loving.

"Goodbye." Castiel whispered; and Stariana was gone.

"Sounds like she loved you, Cas." Dean said.

Castiel looked at Dean, and slowly nodded.

"If you do not mind, Angel Castiel." Comet began. "If we are to make it to the portal before sundown, I suggest we move now."

"What happens at sundown?" Sam asked.

"Creatures far more dangerous than Sand Dragons come out." Comet replied. "Those creatures will just kill you; Sand Dragons like to play with their food."

"Well, then I suggest we listen to the horse. Never thought I'd hear myself say that." Dean said.

The three mounted their steeds, their shields on their left arms and their swords secured on their backs. Comet reared up, neighed, and charged out of the cave, Rayne and Sun following.

†††

**Nightwish's Prov**

I paced back and forth in my Dragon form, listening to what Aiden had to say.

"She appeared here, My Lord. She seemed to be searching for something." Aiden explained.

"My sister cast a spell before she died. A Dragonic Illusion Spell to aide those in need. She possibly sensed the She-Human's fear and came to her rescue. Then she saw you and recognized you."

"Then she knows we are here?"

"Yes. She read your mind. Which means she knows Castiel and the Winchesters are here as well." I hissed. "They are coming."

"Here?" Aiden asked.

"Yes. The portal back to Earth is located in this cave. They will arrive, rescue Ember, then escape. I can not allow that to happen." I looked at the She-Human. "We will use her as bait. Castiel will come for her, and when he does, I will finish what I started thousands of years ago."

Ember shivered with fear. "Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill Daddy?"

I snarled at her, baring my fangs; she cowered in fear. "_He _started this! _He's _the reason I'm like this!" I turned away, not letting my pain show. "He betrayed me." I whispered.

"He what?" Ember whispered back.

I turned around, hatred burning in my eyes. "Nothing." I looked at Aiden. "Go hunting."

"Yes, My Lord." Aiden grinned, his eyes glowing with wickedness. "Shall I lead them here?"

I debated this, figuring what would be best for my plan. "Yes. But do not kill them, Aiden. Do not get carried away like last time."

Aiden smirked, recalling the last hunting trip in his mind. "Of course, My Lord."

And with that, he transformed into a Blue Dragon, taking flight into the desert heat.

†††

**Aiden's Prov**

I soared through the blazing sky, scanning the desert for the Angel and Winchesters. I had no clue what to look for, not knowing if they were on foot or on horseback. I did know, however, to feel for Angel vibes. Wherever I felt those, Castiel would surely be.

I flapped my wings, gaining more air. Didn't want to fall out of the sky, would I?

Good God, how hard was it to locate a fucking Angel around here?

I was blown back by a powerful force, nearly knocking me out of the sky. I caught the wind, flapping my wings to get back to my stride. That force was the work of an Angel's presence. And in the distance, I heard them speaking.

"So, Cas. What was your deal with your princess friend?" one of the Winchesters spoke.

"I have no deal with her." Castiel answered.

"Dean. I don't think he wants to talk about it." the other Winchester said.

"Yeah, but I wanna know." Dean answered his brother. "'Cuz she was pretty hot for a hologram. If she wasn't dead I guarantee you I'd have fun with that one."

"No, you would not." Castiel answered.

They were in my sight.

I took the dive into the sand, beginning my hunt underground…

**Normal Prov**

"Yeah, but I wanna know. 'Cuz she was pretty hot for a hologram. If she wasn't dead I guarantee you I'd have fun with that one."

"No you would not." Castiel growled, turning Comet to face Dean. "You will not lay a hand on her, Dean."

Dean held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, calm down, Cas. I was just kidding."

"Your voice vibrations said otherwise." Castiel glared Dean in the eyes.

"Cas." Sam calmed. "It's just Dean. You know he would never do anything like that to you."

"Do what to him?" Dean asked.

Castiel continued to stare at Dean, then nodded in agreement with Sam. "We do not have that much farther to go."

"Angel Castiel, we must keep moving." Comet stated, looking around at the ground. Rayne and Sun were also looking frantic, like there was something coming that they did not like.

"What's wrong, Comet?" Castiel asked of his steed.

"Something worse than a Sand Dragon has appeared." she replied.

Dean unsheathed his sword, scanning the terrain for the threat. "Where is it?"

"Beneath us."

And a Blue Dragon emerged from the sand, releasing a stream of deadly lightning at the trio.

"Dragon Demon!" Castiel shouted, after they had successfully dodged the attack.

The Blue Dragon disappeared under the sand, hiding from the Humans and Angel.

"Where'd it go?" Dean ordered.

"Cas, what's a Dragon Demon?" Sam demanded.

"Something far worse than any Demon you've faced before." Castiel answered.

The Dragon Demon flew out of the sand, knocking Sam off his horse. He rolled, and jumped up on his feet, sword drawn and ready to attack.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"I'm okay!" Sam answered.

The Dragon Demon stood before them, baring its deadly fangs. It opened its mouth, a wicked thunderbolt forming in its throat.

"Run!" Castiel ordered.

With perfect timing, the three dodged out of the way of the thunderbolt as the Demon released its attack. The Demon snarled, circling them. Castiel never took his eyes off of the Demon.

"You are a wise one, Angel." The Demon hissed. "Never before has an Angel had knowledge of my kind."

"I've had experience with Dragon Demons." Castiel answered.

"Yes, I have heard that you learned from the best. Too bad Princess Stariana was murdered."

Castiel flinched at that comment.

"Ah, and the Angel has a weak spot. Nightwish told me you had strong ties with his little sister."

Castiel continued to glare at the Demon.

"I heard her death was brutal, and she died screaming your name. But where were you? Oh, that's right, in Heaven with God." the Demon taunted.

Rage began to burn inside Castiel. "If she had, I would have come to her aide."

"She was in danger. Why did you not come to her aide then?" the Demon sounded innocent, making Castiel tick.

Castiel didn't respond.

"You know, in Hell it is said that it is your fault that she died. You left, which left her vulnerable. If you had not left her, she would still be alive, would she not?"

Castiel was ticking like a bomb. _Tick. Tick. Tick…_

"I also heard that it was her own brother that killed her."

_Tick. Tick. Tick…_

"There was one more fact that I heard…now what was it?"

_Tick. Tick. Tick…_

"Oh, how could I forget that one?" the Demon grinned, and lowered its head so it was level with Castiel. "It is also said that when she died," the Demon added a pause for affect. "she was _pregnant."_

Boom.

Castiel exploded.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" He growled.

"You will have to catch me first." and the Demon took flight, soaring off into the distance.

Castiel mounted Comet, and pushed her forward after the Dragon Demon. Sam and Dean looked at each other, and also pushed their steeds forward.

**Nightwish's Prov**

I had been watching Aiden through his eyes with a simple spell I had learned over my years. I cackled at his taunting; he was becoming better at it every day.

He had done a excellent job luring the Angel to my cave, and they were near.

I looked down at the fragile Human. "You will have to excuse your Father's temper. It seems that my young apprentice has taunted him a little too much."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Besides you, Castiel has one other weakness." I answered. "And Aiden has dug deep enough into that weakness to make the Angel snap."

"Snap?" she seemed confused, then amused. "No way. I've been trying for years to get him to snap 'cuz I wanted to see what would happen. Thumbs up to Aiden."

I silently chuckled. I had to admit, she was quite amusing.

Aiden's energy was drawing near. I looked towards the cave's entrance, where Aiden came flying in. He landed next to me, and turned back towards the entrance.

"Here they come." he grinned.

Castiel was first. As his horse came sprinting into the cave, he dismounted, sword in a brawling position. Sam and Dean followed, but instead waited until their horses had stopped to dismount.

"Daddy!" Ember shouted.

"Are you alright, Ember?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Daddy."

"Hello, Castiel." I greeted. "It seems every time we meet we will be trying to murder each other."

"Nightwish." he acknowledged.

"Now that I have you here, I will make you a deal." We Dragon Demons were suckers for an excellent deal. "If you can defeat me in battle, I will hand over Ember. If you can not," I snarled this last part, "you pay for what you did to my sister."

Castiel glared at me. "I did nothing to your sister."

I roared. "It is _your_ fault she is gone!" I whipped my tail trying to knock the Angel over; he dodged before I could. "It is because of you we are like this!"

**Normal Prov**

Nightwish snarled at Castiel; Aiden stood next to Nightwish, now in his Human form; Ember watched as her father and capture prepared for battle; Sam and Dean stood near Castiel, ready to defend.

"Dean," Sam whispered. "The Demon is preoccupied. This is our chance to free Cas' daughter."

"Slowly make your way to her." Dean agreed. The brothers inched their way towards Ember, watching the two Demons carefully. Ember saw them inching towards her, and she also slowly made her way to them, being careful not to rattle the chains.

"So, Angel. What do you say? Is it a deal?" Nightwish growled.

Castiel continued watching the Dragon.

"I'm guessing it is a deal." Nightwish released a stream of fire at Castiel; Castiel blocked the intense heat with his shield. The fire evaporated, and Castiel lowered his shield.

"Is that all you got?" he tormented.

Nightwish snarled and shot a cone of cold at the Angel; Castiel rolled out of the way of the attack; Nightwish's tail collided with Castiel, tossing him towards the Demon, who grabbed him with his claws. "Now you are mine." he snarled.

**Nightwish's Prov**

I had seen the Winchesters going to rescue the little Human but I didn't care. It was Castiel who I cared about. If Aiden felt it accordingly, he would deal with the Winchesters.

I had Castiel in my clutches. Finally, after a thousand years, I could finish my self-assigned mission to avenge my sister. "Now you are mine." I snarled.

_Nightwish!_

NO! Not when I was so close! She had to interrupt, didn't she?

_**WHAT?**_

_Please, Nightwish. Don't._

_**HE DESERVES IT!**_

_No, he doesn't._

_**DO NOT QUESTION ME!**_

_Nightwish, if you're going to continue with these wild antics of yours, you leave me no choice._

_**DON'T YOU DARE!**_

_You've left me no choice!_

**Normal Prov**

Nightwish dropped Castiel, and gripped his skull in agonizing pain. "STOP IT! STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" he screamed.

"My Lord!" Aiden shouted, as Nightwish turned from a Dragon to a Human. "My Lord?"

"Make her stop!" he shrieked. "_Make her STOP!"_

Castiel rushed over to Sam, Dean and Ember, gripping his sides. "Hurry."

"We need a key to unlock the chains." Sam argued.

"It's around Nightwish's neck." Ember answered. "There it is!" she pointed towards Nightwish, who was now on his knees in pain. A key hung on a chain around his neck.

"Great. How are we gonna get it?" Dean asked.

"Cas…" Nightwish said. His voice was not wicked and menacing, but pain-stricken and friendly.

Castiel ran over to Nightwish, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nightwish."

"Take the key." Castiel reached for the key, when Aiden growled at him. "Aiden, don't."

Aiden looked down at his master, and a gentle look spread in his eyes, and he nodded. "Of course."

Castiel removed the key from around Nightwish's neck. "Thank you, my friend."

Nightwish painfully reached his hand forward, and began drawing symbols in the air with Dragonic Magic. When the symbols were complete, the portal to Earth swirled into view. "Quickly, before my Demon half takes control."

Castiel looked at his old friend. "Nightwish?"

From what Castiel could see through Nightwish's mask, his eyes were changing from blue to red constantly.

"Go, now!" Nightwish ordered.

Castiel threw Sam the key. Sam caught it mid-air, and unlocked the chains. He threw them off of Ember's neck.

"C'mon, let's go." He grabbed her arm, and something happened.

A lust, like one that had been hidden or locked up, arose. Sam and Ember looked at each other, with a knowing but foreign look in their eyes. It took all of Sam's might not to kiss the girl.

Dean hollered at Sam and Ember to follow him through the portal. Sam led Ember through the portal. Dean shouted for Castiel to go, but Castiel said he would be along shortly. Dean shook his head with irritation, and jumped through the gateway. Castiel still knelt next to Nightwish, watching a horrifying transformation. Nightwish screamed at Castiel to leave, telling him he didn't want him here when the Demon side awoke once more. Castiel stood, and walked to the portal. Before entering it, he turned to Aiden and said, "Take care of him." Aiden, kneeling next to Nightwish with a hand on Nightwish's back, smiled back at him and said, "Every day."

* * *

**WOOOT! IT'S FINALLY DONE! **

**Okay, so I hoped you guys liked it. Personally I enjoyed writing this chappie. So the next chapter is actually going to be one of Ember's dreams that is important to the plot. I think I'm going to do every 2 chapters is Ember's dream that will later fit in to the plot.**

**Alright, until next time, R&R!**

**~ Teyla**


	5. Ember's Dream: The Royal Family

**Author's Notes: Hey, I actually know what I'm doing for a chapter! It's a world record! (I never know what a chapter is going to be about until I start writing it.) Plus, my friend Taylor is threatening to die if I don't post this chapter soon. Gah, don't die Taylor.**

**Okay, so this chapter is one of Ember's dreams. It's from Ember's point of view. The dream is in **_italics _**and when Ember wakes up it's back to normal font. ****:)**

**Enjoy :)**

**~ Teyla**

* * *

**Ember's Dream ~ The Royal Family**

_The landscape was like that of none other. It was the most beautiful landscape I had ever seen. The trees were perfect and flourishing with flowers. The grass was the perfect shade of green. The sky was the most gorgeous shade of blue that I didn't think that color even existed. The clouds were marble white and puffy __— the way clouds should look. The inhabitants of this beautiful place were either talking to one another or working in the beautiful fields. And then I laid my eyes on it. The castle. It was amazing to look at. The castle was made out of what you would think castles were made out of — stone. There were many towers on the castle, and from the top of each tower flew a triangular flag. The castle, unlike most castles I had read about or seen in pictures, did not have a drawbridge or a moat. Instead, it had a large steal gate-like door that would only open from the inside. Which meant there had to be guards on the other side of the door, ready to open the gate when they saw fit. Hanging from the center of the castle was a large flag that had the land's symbol on it — the flag was white with a blue dragon with its wings spread. _

_My view then swiftly zoomed into one of the castle's rooms. It looked like a throne room, and it had two elevated golden thrones and one silver throne on a lower platform on either side of the thrones. (_**AN: Just in case that was confusing, there are four thrones in total :] ****) **_Around the throne room were complexly designed chairs, which seated men who looked to be from different heritages. Maybe clan leaders? Council members? On the golden thrones sat a man and woman. The man wore a intricate golden crown, with sapphires and crystals engraved into the crown. He wore black pants with a white shirt, with navy dress shoes. Around his shoulders rested a navy blue cloak. His blond hair was cut with perfection __— not a single short hair was out of place. His eyes were the perfect shade of honey gold. The woman wore a gold crown identical to the man's, except hers was more feminine than his. She wore a navy ball gown, with a white cloak resting on her shoulders. I could not see her shoes, but I would assume that she wore white heels. Her turquoise hair was wrapped up in a bun that was pinned to the top of her head. She sat with perfect elegance, her hands folded on her lap. Both the man and woman wore identical necklaces with the land's symbol on the charm. On the man and woman's ring fingers were golden rings, resembling holy matrimony. They were the king and queen._

_On the silver thrones sat a younger man and woman. The younger man seemed to be in his early twenties; the girl in her late teens. These two must be the prince and princess. That's when it hit me — I recognized the prince. He sat next to the queen, his long turquoise hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore a white princely shirt and pants, with light blue designs on the shirt. He wore a dark blue, nearly black, long-sleeved cloak. A smaller, silver version of the king's crown rested upon his head. He sat on his throne, legs and arms crossed. His face was stern, and he refused to look at his father. Besides being stern, the prince had a gorgeous face that looked like it was carved out of marble. It was flawless, the way a prince's face should be. His icy blue eyes were looking the opposite direction of the king. Yep, definitely mad. This prince had to be none other than the Dragon Demon who kidnapped me two days ago. It was Nightwish._

_Which means…_

_The princess had to be Princess Stariana, Nightwish's younger sister. _

_She sat on her throne, doing her best to mimic the queen's position. She sat up straight with her white gloved hands crossed delicately on her lap. Her gloves were the same kind of gloves I would see in all those fancy shmancy movies. The long, fore-arm length gloves. Unlike the queen, her dress was short, thigh length, and white. I believe it was sleeveless, because around her shoulders she wore a navy wrap that barely grazed the top of her gloves. By what I could see, connected to the back of her dress was a white train, like the one on a wedding dress, except it was a solid color and not a veil-like material. Also on the back of the wrap was a shorter version of the train, possibly going down a little past her back. Stariana wore navy blue stockings, that were about two inches shy of her dress. Around her neck, she wore a lace choker. On her feet, she wore white, slip-on heels. Her blonde hair was shoulder length, and the top layer of her hair was fancily pinned back in some intricate way. Her bangs framed her eyes perfectly, showing off her eyes that were identical to her brothers. Sitting gracefully upon her head was a sapphire made tiara. Stariana was looking back and forth between her brother and father, worry written deep on her beautiful, innocent, angelic face. _

"_Father, Brother. Please, let this silly argument go." her bell-like voice rang throughout the room. "Father, please. He loves her, why can't you see that?"_

"_Because, Stariana. No son of mine is going to marry a commoner." the king's authorities voice answered his daughter. _

"_She's not a commoner," Nightwish disagreed. "She just doesn't have royal blood." _

"_Which makes her a commoner, Son." the king argued. "You are to marry a princess." _

"_From what kingdom?" Nightwish growled. "We are the only kingdom in this land."_

"_Which is why I have made arrangements for you to travel to a different land to seek out the princess there." _

_Nightwish glared at his father. "Are you telling me that you want me to go to those impure royal lands to find a princess there?"_

_The quiet pitter-patter of the Council's talk ceased when Nightwish's voice went from a whisper to a shout._

_The queen looked at her son. "Nightwish, child. They are just as royal as your father, your sister, you and I."_

"_Don't talk to me like you're my mother." Nightwish ordered._

"_But I am —"_

"_No. You're my stepmother. You took mother's place after her death, Auntie." Nightwish snarled the word "Auntie."_

_The queen muffled a chuckle. "You will not talk to the queen like that, child."_

"_I'm not a child!" he shouted. "I can make my own decisions! And I've decided to marry Tanakil!"_

"_You will not." The queen stood, facing the prince. "You WILL marry a royal, pure or NOT. I refuse to let the prince marry a COMMONER."_

"_You're. Not. My. Mother." Nightwish responded, standing as well. "You have no control over me."_

_The queen turned to the king. "Basilius. Calm your son."_

_The king looked at Nightwish. "Nightwish, be nice to your Aunt Dragette.."_

"_She has no control of me."_

"_Be nice to the queen. She has more royal authority than you." the king said._

_The queen turned back to Nightwish, and released a victorious "Humph."_

_Nightwish turned away from his family and stormed down to the floor. He looked back. "Just you wait. When I become king, you will be exiled." he threatened of the queen._

"_IF, you become king." his aunt tormented, sitting back down._

_And Nightwish stormed off, headed to who knows where._

_Stariana looked after her brother, then looked at her father. She leaned in and whispered to him, "Father. What has gotten in to you? Ever since Mother's death you've been different. A year ago you were thrilled that Brother found love. Now you don't want them together? It's like Auntie is manipulating you."_

"_My Little Star," the king whispered back. "just because I was thrilled about something at one time doesn't mean I can't change my mind."_

"_But once you decide on something, you always stick to it. You never change your mind."_

"_Whispering is rude." Queen Dragette told King Basilius and Stariana. "I thought we had established that."_

"_Sorry, Auntie Dragette." Stariana apologized._

_Don't apologize to her, Stariana. She's a bitch._

"_Now," Dragette stood and held her hand out for the king. "shall we head in for the night, Your Majesty?"_

_The king nodded. "Yes," he looked at the council. "You are all dismissed." he announced with kingly authority. The council stood, bowed, said their respectful goodbyes, and left one-by-one. King Basilius looked down at his little princess. "Will you locate your brother? Tell him I wish to speak with him later." The king placed a fatherly kiss on Stariana's forehead. "Goodnight, My Precious Star."_

"_Good night, Daddy." Stariana smiled. She stood and followed the king and queen out of the throne room. She walked through the castle halls searching for her brother. _

"_Princess." she heard that familiar voice call. She turned to see her best friend Nova the Witch (don't ask me how I knew that. I have NEVER EVER had this dream before) standing nearby. She skipped over to Stariana, her flame colored hair bouncing with each step. "Hey there, Star." Nova greeted with gleaming sea green eyes. "So, I saw Nightwish storm out of there. I'm guessing it wasn't a pleasant Council Meeting."_

"_Hey, Nova." Stariana smiled back. "Our first Council Meeting and Nightwish has to get into an argument with Queen Dragette." Stariana sighed. "Do you think she's manipulating?" Stariana and Nova walked along, arm in arm. _

"_That Drag Queen? Oh, yeah." Nova agreed. "Don't tell her I called her that."_

"_I don't want you kicked out of the kingdom." Stariana joked. _

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Because I believe she's manipulating Daddy." Stariana explained. "Daddy and Momma were so thrilled a year ago when Nightwish told them about Tanakil. And after Momma passed, and Daddy married Auntie Dragette, he changed."_

"_Ah, the whole Kill-the-Queen-to-Become-Queen bit." Nova analyzed._

"_What?" _

"_I bet you Miss Drag Queen murdered Queen Juliette. So she could have the throne. Didn't you say your Father always said Dragette was jealous because he chose Lady Juliette over her?" Stariana nodded at Nova's question. "Well there you have it. Drag Queen killed Sister Queen to have throne." _

_Stariana stared at Nova. "Are you sure?"_

"_It's just my conspiracy theory." Nova whispered._

"_Oh." Stariana said. "Hey, have you seen Nightwish?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Where?"_

"_Down there with You-Know-Who." Nova pointed down off the balcony. Stariana and Nova peeked over the balcony, to see Nightwish standing in the gardens with Tanakil. The best friends looked at each other, then back down at the prince and his lover. _

_Stariana opened her mouth to say something when…_

"Hey, Ember." I heard Daddy's voice say. I swatted him away, rolling over, gripping my pillow. "Ember."

"Go away, Daddy. I liked that dream…" I grumbled.

"Ember, It's time to get up." Daddy argued.

I made disapproving sounds, and looked at the hotel room's clock. 4:45 AM….WHAAAAAAAAT? "Why the fuck are you waking me up at FOUR-FOURTY-FIVE IN THE MORNING?"

"Ember, watch your language." Daddy ordered. "And because Sam and Dean have located a Demon that they need to go hunt. We're leaving."

Mmmmm, Sam Winchester. I don't know what had gotten into me lately, but that guy was SEXY. Never before had I felt that way about a guy.

Wait a minute…

"Why are we leaving? We just got here yesterday!" I argued.

"Now, Ember." Daddy argued.

I exhaled angrily. "Fine." I literally rolled out of the bed, and walked to the bathroom without picking up my feet. I washed my face in the sink, that dream not leaving my mind. Could it be that my encounter with Demon Nightwish is bringing me these dreams about him? Are they some kind of riddle that I'm supposed to decipher? Nightwish said that it was Castiel's fault that he was a Demon. Maybe these dreams were a way to help me make him not a Demon anymore. Maybe…just maybe….

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy! I'm on a role! So I started writing this, and I decided to put my other ideas for this one into the next Ember's Dream chapter. :] I hope you guys enjoyed this first installment of Ember's Dream. Personally, I do not like Auntie Dragette. And yes, I wanted her name to look like Drag Queen so I could have Nova make fun of her a lot. ****:)**

**Anyways, Taylor, I hope you're not dead yet. Because that would suck if you died before I could post this, haha. **

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**~ Teyla**


	6. Chapter 3: I Promised

**Author's Notes: Hey, hey, hey readers! It's finished! Whoooo! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**(You still alive, Taylor? Hahahahaha)**

**~ Teyla**

* * *

**Chapter Three: I Promised**

**Ember's Prov**

Gaaaaaahhhhh. We had been in this car FOREVER. Daddy woke me up at four-forty-five in the fucking morning so we could just get in the car to drive all the way from Indiana to Oklahoma. Gah. I HATE car rides…

**Normal Prov**

Ember sat in the back seat, trying to sleep. Dean was driving while he spoke with Sam about the recent Demon they had discovered.

"So where at in Oklahoma is this demon again?"

"Ardmore." Sam responded. "By what the papers are saying, the victims are murdered in their homes, their hearts ripped out of their chests. One of them escaped and explained to the cops that she heard a flute, and when she went to the sound, an Angel attacked her."

"Angel? I thought Angels were on our side." Dean said, confused.

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you think it's just a demon that looks like an Angel?"

"Could be."

"I do not know any Angels that would harm a human." Castiel said from the back seat. Sam and Dean looked behind them, shock on their faces. "What?"

"Cas, you have got to stop doing that." Sam explained.

"I apologize." Castiel apologized. "As I was saying, no Angel would attack one of God's children. It is not in our nature."

"Yeah? Well you seem to really enjoy trying to kill each other." Dean responded.

"That is a different matter, Dean."

"Anyways, the escaped victim then died of her heart being ripped out in the hospital." Sam continued. "And get this: the victims, they've all been women who have lost a husband or fiancée."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam responded.

Castiel sat in the back seat, analyzing what Sam had said. "Did you say they have lost a loved one?"

"Husband or fiancée, yeah."

Castiel looked at the brothers. "I know what Demon it is."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Her name is Tanakil."

**Ember's Prov**

I was soooo close to being back asleep, but the guys would not shut up.

"The victims, they've all been women who have lost a husband or fiancée." Aww, that's depressing.

"I know what Demon it is."

"What is it?"

"Her name is Tanakil." WHAT?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say _Tanakil?_ As in Nightwish's _girlfriend?" _I demanded, fully awake now.

"Not girlfriend." Daddy answered me. "Wife."

"Yay!" I exclaimed. "They get together! Aww, man. I wanted to find that out on my own."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked me.

"My dream last night. It was of Nightwish before he was a Demon." I explained. "His father and aunt were against him marrying a commoner named Tanakil."

"You…you dreamt about him?" Castiel was astonished, like he was jealous.

"Uh-huh."

And then Daddy looked away from me, with a look of sorrow turning his face dark…

†††

We arrived in Oklahoma about a day and a half later. I had slept most of the way, and when I woke up Sam was driving. We pulled into an Ardmore hotel. I'm guessing that means we were going to be here more than a day.

We checked into a room, and surprisingly, they had a room with three beds. It cost more money, but it suited us well. We entered the room, and I plopped down on the middle bed. Sam and Dean placed their things on their own beds, and then Sam pulled out his laptop to search for more information about this demon hunt.

"Okay, so it looks like these killing happen every night at midnight." Sam analyzed.

"So now we have to find out who else has lost a husband or fiancée. Is there a pattern?" Dean asked.

"Actually, I can narrow down who's next."

"How?"

"All the women who have been murdered, their lover was in the military." Sam explained.

"The military?"

"Yes." Daddy answered. We looked at him. "Nightwish was a general of the Dragonian Army. Have all the husbands and fiancées been generals?"

"Uh," Sam looked at his laptop and nodded. "yes, they have."

"Alright then." Dean said. "Which woman has lost a general lover-boy?"

Sam went through the obituaries from previous months. "It doesn't look like there are any more."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, that classic look of confusion on his face.

"No other woman has lost a general love." Sam said.

"Well then has she moved on to a different state?"

"No. She is still here." Castiel said. "I can feel her presence. She is not leaving anytime soon."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Daddy said. "she knows we're here. She's not going to pass up an opportunity to kill the Winchesters."

"Well that's comforting." Dean sarcastically said.

"She will come. And when she does, you must be prepared." Daddy explained. "Salt, holy water, it has no effect on her. She is a higher level Demon. The only thing that will work, is pure silver."

Dean smirked. "Silver bullets?"

"They will have the highest effect. But she's fast, because she has wings."

Dean's look of excitement faded. "Perfect."

Haha, I love the boys.

**Normal Prov**

Nightwish stood on a building roof, looking out onto the Ardmore night life. Aiden stood next to him, watching as well. Nova the Witch, Stariana's old friend, sat on the edge, swinging her feet back and forth.

"So, what did you need me for again?" she asked of the Demons.

"I might need your help luring the Winchesters if Tanakil can not." Nightwish answered. "She has done an excellent job of luring them to this place, but they have Castiel on their side. Which means they know of Tanakil's tactics and weaknesses."

"Ah, so you have Tanakil working this one, huh?" Nova said. "Is it finally time?"

Nightwish looked down at the curious witch, and nodded. "Yes." he whispered, recalling the earlier events in his head…

"_I am glad you could come, Tanakil." Nightwish stated as the Demon appeared on the roof._

"_You are my creator, My Lord. I obey my creator." Tanakil responded. "What is it you request of me, Creator?"_

_Nightwish turned to face the auburn-haired Demon. Tanakil stood behind him, her long hair blowing softly in the small night breeze. Her clothes were torn, representing a recent fight. Possibly with the human that got away. Her shoulder and hip armor, on the other hand, were in perfect condition. Her red, cloth skirt fluttered in the wind in sync with her hair. Her black, bikini-like top was a little wet, representing the blood that once was there before she had cleaned it off. Her elfin ears stuck out from underneath her hair; her eyes were as black as the tattered, angelic wings Nightwish had granted her all those years ago._

"_I have a task for you."_

"_Another one?" Tanakil quietly asked._

_Nightwish hesitated before answering. "Your last task."_

_Tanakil's eyes grew large in shock. "My…last…task? Are you serious, My Lord?"_

_Nightwish nodded. "I promise. After you complete this mission, I shall hold up my end of our deal."_

_Tanakil's eyes shimmered with joy. "Thank you, My Lord."_

"_Do not thank me yet, Tanakil. You have yet to hear your mission."_

"_Does it involve the Winchesters?"_

"_How did you know?" a curious smile spread across his masked face._

"_Because you have been obsessing over them lately. And their Angel."_

_Nightwish turned away from his fellow Demon, staring down at the rush hour humans. "You have already completed the first half of your task."_

"_I have?" she sounded confused._

"_You have been working hard lately. That got you noticed by the Winchesters. They are currently on their way here. Your next task is to lure them to me. If you are harmed, you get out of there. Understand?"_

"_Yes, My Lord." Tanakil agreed. "I will not fail you."_

_Nightwish turned back to her. "You never have."_

Nightwish continued to stare at the "night owl" humans. "The Winchesters are already preparing to vanquish her."

"Will they fall for her flute?" Aiden asked.

"I do not know. By this time, Castiel has explained to them how she works." Nightwish stated. He looked down at Nova. "We might need to use one of the Royal Dragonian ability."

"Too bad I'm not Dragonian, just Witchiyan."

"You still have a lovely voice, Nova."

"I know." Nova gloated.

"Voice?" Aiden questioned.

"A Royal Dragonian's voice is stronger than you think." Nightwish answered. "It is how the Dark Dragonians lead their prey to their death."

Aiden nodded in understanding. "Should I cover my ears?" he teased.

Nightwish looked at him. "Do not be so cocky. The Winchesters are stronger than they look."

"Yes, My Lord."

Nightwish looked ahead of him, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing white, representing the Dragonic Spell that allowed him to see into others' eyes…

†††

**11:55 P.M.**

Sam and Dean walked cautiously down the streets, Ember following closely. The brothers had their pistols, loaded with silver bullets, tucked away safe under their jackets. Dean also carried a silver knife, along with something special for the Demon.

"So, how do we know this is going to work?" Ember asked.

"We don't." Dean admitted. "'Cause none of us has lost a general husband in the army."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Ember joked.

"We're just hoping this will work. Castiel said that he doesn't know how to lure her out without a heartbroken girl." Sam explained.

"Sam, Dean."

Sam and Dean jumped, and turned to face Castiel.

"Cas! Geez!" Dean exclaimed.

"Sorry." Castiel apologized. "I haven't sensed Tanakil's presence anywhere."

"Then where is she?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But I fear she is still here, just in hunting mode."

"Hunting mode?" Ember asked.

"It is almost midnight. She could be preparing for her next victim." Castiel explained. "If that is the case, then we will not be able to see her."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because then only females can see her, and hear her music."

†††

"Shit!" Nightwish exclaimed, growling. "I forgot about that minor glitch in her powers."

"What?" Aiden and Nova asked, surprised by the Demon's outburst.

"Only females can hear her music and see her." Nightwish hissed. He turned to Nova. "It is up to us now."

Nova nodded. "Understood."

†††

**Midnight**

Sam and Dean stared at Castiel. "What?"

"It is true." Castiel answered. "If that is the case then Ember will be the only one to know where she is."

The Winchesters looked at Ember. Ember looked between them, and then her face grew mad. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO. I am NOT being BAIT for a DEMON!"

"Ember, it's the only way we'll be able to find her." Sam protested.

"I don't care." Ember stated. "I'm not being bait."

_I'm at war with the world and they, try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slipping from your arms…_

A sexy, masculine voice echoed into the midnight sky.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but I like the voice." Ember admitted.

_It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast. You breathe into me at last…_

This time, a gorgeous, intoxicating feminine voice echoed the first.

"Dude," Dean said. "that is one sexy voice."

_I'm awake, I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time, I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life…_

"Sam, Dean. I know that voice." Castiel said, referring to the masculine voice.

_Right here, right now. Stand my ground and never back down. _

_I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive…_

"Cas, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"It's Nightwish. He's using a Dragonian ability to lure you into a trap."

_I'm at war with the world, 'cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul. I've already made up my mind. No matter what, I can't be bought or sold…_

"If it's a trap, then you shouldn't go." Ember protested, wanting nothing but the Winchesters' safety.

_When my faith is getting weak, and I feel like giving in, you breathe into me again…_

The Winchesters weren't listening; they were being intoxicated by the glorious singing.

_I'm awake, I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time. I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life…_

_Right here, right now. Stand my ground and never back down. _

_I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive…_

_Waking up, waking up…_

"Have you heard anything like this before?" Dean asked Sam.

"No." he answered.

_Waking up, waking up…_

"Sam, Dean! Don't listen to it!" Castiel yelled.

_Waking up, waking up…_

"Sam! Snap out of it!" Ember echoed her father.

_Waking up, waking up, in the dark…_

The voice began to ring in Castiel's ears.

_I can feel you in my sleep. In your arms, I feel you breathe into me. Forever hold this heart that I will give to you. Forever I will live for you…_

Castiel gripped the chain that was worn around his neck. The charm was hidden under his shirt; whatever was on it, was very special and important to him.

_I'm awake, I'm alive. Now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time. I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life…_

_Right here, right now. Stand my ground and never back down. _

_I know what I believe inside. I'm awake and I'm alive…_

"Guys? Guys!" Ember shouted. Not getting a response back, she made a sound like the one a spoiled brat would make when she didn't get what she wanted.

_Waking up, waking up…_

_Waking up, waking up…_

_Waking up, waking up…_

_Waking up, waking up…_

The voices faded away, leaving the Winchesters and Castiel wanting more.

"Sam, we have to find those voices." Dean said, matter-of-factly.

"Wherever we find the voices we find Nightwish." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, but who was singing with him?" Ember asked.

"I believe it was Nova." Castiel said, letting go of the chain. "She's working with him."

"Nova?" Dean asked.

"Nova the Witch!" Ember exclaimed. "She was also in my dream."

"A witch?" Sam said.

"Great. Now we have a demon and a witch problem." Dean didn't sound too happy.

Castiel began to walk. "The voices came from this direction."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Um, I'll stay here." Ember admitted, a grin appearing on her face. "I don't wanna go back to Hell, so I'm just gonna avoid Nightwish."

"Smart choice." Dean congratulated.

Dean and Sam began following Castiel, when Ember did what she didn't think she had to strength to. She grabbed Sam.

"Sam, wait! Don't go!" She grabbed is bare arm, and IT happened.

That deeply buried lust arose once more. And when it did, this time they couldn't help it. They grabbed each other in a tight, loving embrace. Their lips morphed together like they were meant to be together. Ember wound her fingers in Sam's shaggy hair, while Sam wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Dude, he knows her for two days, and they're already to second base." Dean smiled.

Castiel looked between the two of them. "Do I need to establish rules for being around my daughter?"

It took all their strength to pull away from each other. When they finally did, they couldn't help but continue to give each other small pecks here and there. Sam looked at Dean and Castiel, embarrassment written on his face. "Sorry." he said. Ember had an astonished but captivated expression with shimmering eyes.

Castiel just gave Sam a look, and said. "Let's go. Ember, it is more dangerous for you to be here alone. Stay by my side."

"Yes, Daddy." Ember walked to her father, and gripped his arm for protection and in fear. The group followed Castiel down an alleyway. He looked around, searching for the Demon and Witch that had called to them.

"Psst, over here." a voice said. The group turned to where the voice had called from, but there was no one there. "Hey, I'm over here." they turned again. Nothing. "Oh, Castiel." the voice taunted. Castiel turned to the sound of his name, and saw Tanakil waving from the end of the alley, the disappear into another.

"This way!" they ran after Tanakil, who had decided to make herself visible to all. They ran down the alley where she had ran, and saw her run down another alley. They followed the Demon down many alleys, never once catching up to her. Finally, they ran down the last alley.

Dead end.

"Damn." Dean mumbled.

A sudden wind sounded behind them. When they turned, there stood Tanakil welcoming the Demons and Witch who had just materialized where the wind had been. "Here they are, My Lord. Just as you wished."

"Excellent job, Tanakil." Nightwish congratulated. "Even trapped, very impressive."

"Thank you, My Lord." Tanakil gleamed.

Nightwish looked at the Winchesters. "Aiden,"

"Done." Aiden handed Nightwish the Winchesters weapons. Sam and Dean saw, and went to grab their pistols, not believing a Demon was that fast.

"Looking for these?" Nightwish held up their pistols. "Too bad silver doesn't work on Dragon Demons." Nightwish saw the flask that would normally contain holy water. "I thought Castiel told you that holy water did not work on Tanakil." he unscrewed the top and sniffed its contents. "Ah, smart, Dean Winchester. If you were alone with Tanakil, this might have actually tricked her."

"What is it?" Tanakil asked, stepping closer to get a better look. "It is not holy water?"

"No, and if you were doing this by yourself, you would be dead right now because you would have thought that." Nightwish explained. "It is liquid silver. You are not as dumb as you look are you, Dean?"

"Hey." Dean defended.

Nightwish handed the weapons to Nova. "Destroy these."

"As you wish." Nova held the items in her hands, and they began to steam. The began to steam, then they began to melt. She poured the melted silver onto the ground, where it melted through the pavement.

Nightwish hesitated before saying his next words. "Tanakil." he motioned for her step forward. As Tanakil stepped forward, Aiden and Nova stepped back.

"Yes, My Lord?" Tanakil asked.

And in one swift, fluid movement, Nightwish unsheathed his sword, spun it so the blade was facing Tanakil, and speared her through the heart. The sound of skin breaking and a heart being penetrated echoed in everyone's ears. Dean exclaimed statements filled with profanity; Sam stared in shock; Castiel stood frozen with disbelief; Aiden and Nova looked away in respect; Ember screamed; Nightwish stared at Tanakil, who was staring back with tears escaping her eyes and staggered breathing. Nightwish swallowed, then told her: "I promised."

"Thank…you…" Tanakil was able to muster out, before her breathing stopped. Nightwish removed his sword from his Demon lover, her lifeless body falling to the ground. Nightwish inaudibly whispered something to her, and Ember and Castiel spotted a stray tear fall down his cheek. After taking a deep breath, Nightwish turned to the stunned Humans and Angel.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

**WHOA! DID NIGHTWISH JUST **_**KILL**_** HIS OWN WIFE? WHAT JUST HAPPENED! All will be explained later on. The song that Nightwish and Nova were singing was ****Awake and Alive**** by Skillet. If I got any of the lyrics wrong, please let me know! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you won't kill me for the cliff hanger. =S I will do my best to have the next chapter up soon!**

**Hopefully talk to you soon, my fellow readers!**

**~ Teyla**


	7. Chapter 4: Angel Wings

**Author's Notes: Ok. So in this chapter there shall be a Winchester beaten to a pulp (not literally), a fight scene (I shall do my best to make it as epic as possible), a bitch slap (sort of), a girl doing something pretty bad ass, and a really pissed off Demon. Yeah, this chapter has got it all ;)**

**~ Teyla**

**P.S.: HARSH LANGUAGE WARNING!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Angel Wings **

"Now, where were we?"

The Humans and Angel stared at Nightwish, shock filling their eyes. Aiden and Nova stood behind Nightwish, sorrow in their eyes but fierceness scribbled on their faces. Nightwish's expression was undetectable, due to his mask, but his mouth was as straight as a straight edge knife.

"Did…did you just _kill_ a demon you were _working with?" _Dean questioned.

"I promised her I would kill her. That was our deal. If she served me as a Demon for as long as I pleased, then I would kill her." Nightwish explained.

"Why kill her in the first place?" Ember demanded.

Nightwish looked at Ember. "Because. She _wanted _to die. She did for a thousand years."

Castiel stared at the Demon. "Why didn't you just kill her then? Why make her wait? I thought you loved her."

"I did." Nightwish answered, looking at the Angel. "Which is why I could not just kill her for no reason. I just…could not." He took a deep breath, gathering himself. Nightwish looked at Ember. "You are coming with me, child."

"Wha-what?" Ember stuttered.

"No way." Sam disagreed, standing in front of Ember protectively.

"Yeah, not happening." Dean echoed.

"You're not taking her." Castiel argued.

"Excuse me?" Nightwish questioned, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"There's no way you're taking this girl." Dean protested. "You know nothing about her."

"And _you_ do?" Nightwish challenged.

"Well, no. But I do know that she doesn't belong with you!"

Nightwish snarled as he got in Dean's face. Dean remained calm. Nightwish fiercely said, "You will never keep my daughter away from me!" Everyone, including Nova and Aiden, stared at Nightwish in complete and udder shock. Ember held on to Castiel tighter, and listened on in confusion. Nightwish continued, "Castiel's little She-Demon did that two-hundred years ago! She took her away from me and my son! Because of them, I never knew my daughter! And you damn Winchesters keep getting in the way of that!" Nightwish fumed. Calmer, he told them, "You know, I was not going to kill her in the Hunting Dimension. I was just using her as bait to get to Castiel. I could care less about you Winchesters. It is the Angel I want. But then you damn Winchesters got in my way. Just had to rescue the little She-Human." he mocked. "I was going to raise her. Take her back to Dragonia and train her to be one hell of a Demon."

At those last words, Dean snapped. He drew his right arm back, and let it fly. His fist smashed into Nightwish's jaw, making Nightwish turn his head in pain.

"Not. Happening." Dean hissed between his teeth. "She's an innocent kid, not some golden retriever you can just take from its owner and train it to be a Rottweiler."

Nightwish growled in anger, and grabbed Dean by the shirt collar. He threw Dean against the adjacent wall, causing Dean to grunt in agony. Nightwish held him there, and leaned in close so their faces were nearly touching. Gnarling, Nightwish said, "You just fucked with the wrong Demon."

Nightwish tossed Dean across the alley; he landed on the pavement, his head just barely missing colliding with the pavement. He painfully stood up. "Boo." he looked ahead of him and Nightwish backhanded him into a wall. Nightwish grabbed him by the shirt and flung him towards his comrades. Before Dean could collide with Sam, Nightwish appeared in front of Sam and caught Dean. The Demon held Dean up and whispered in his ear, "Had enough yet?"

Dean spat blood into the Demon's eyes. "You're an ass, you know that?"

Nightwish hissed, and dropped Dean onto the cold, hard ground. Dean landed with a _THUD! _and an "Ow!" Nightwish shook his head and knelt down next to Dean. "You are a tough one, are you not?"

Dean rolled over on to his back, and glared up at the Demon. "You're a bitch, are you not?" he mocked.

Nightwish picked Dean up, and held him at eye level. "Now you listen here, _Human_ —"

"STOP IT!"

Nightwish, along with everyone else, looked at the small, fragile, fearful She-Human. Did that large outburst really just come out of her?

**Nightwish's Prov**

No longer was this She-Human fragile and fearful, but rather she seemed to be changing. Her gorgeous honey eyes had gone dark, black as the night. Her blonde hair now seemed golden, as it was shimmering. Storm clouds formed in the sky above, thunder booming and lightning crackling. A white light shone down from the sky onto her, and two, blinding white lights began to take shape on her back. But…it couldn't be. I had seen this once before when a Demon tried to kill Aiden's mate, Kyisha. The only difference was instead of white lights, Aiden had black fire. Could she be…?

**Normal Prov**

"It can not be." Nightwish said, his attention leaving Dean.

"Nightwish…is she…?" Aiden asked, taking his sight from Ember to his Demon Master.

"SPREADING ANGEL WINGS?" Nightwish exclaimed.

"It is not possible." Aiden disagreed.

Sam and Castiel stepped away from Ember, shielding their eyes from the light. When the light faded away, Ember stood where she had been standing, with a demonic expression and beautiful, tattered, white angel wings. Aiden, smirking, took the challenge. He willed his body to change, and the black fire formed around him in a powerful, swirling vortex. The fire extinguished when Aiden spread his menacing, non-tattered, charcoal angel wings. Nightwish watched as Aiden summoned a pair of his wings, and chuckled.

"You are going to brawl her?"

"Angel versus Angel." Aiden answered.

Nightwish laughed once. "You are hardly an Angel."

"Like you are hardly a Demon?" Aiden asked, smiling. Nightwish looked away from Aiden, a growl-pout escaping from his throat.

**Aiden's Prov**

I looked at the not-so-gentle Ember. "Shall we?"

"Bring it, mother FUCKER!" Ember screamed…I shall never truly understand these Human expressions…

The next thing I knew, Ember tackled me into a dumpster. She was fast; just as fast as Nightwish and myself. I had hit my head, but I just shook it off. I was not giving up so easily. She propelled her wings, and used her feet to push herself off the ground. Impressive, she can fly on her first try. I stood and jumped out of the dumpster. God, she packs a punch for such a small thing. Nightwish would kill me if I said I think she dislocated my shoulder. Not taking my eyes off of Ember, I knelt and leapt high into the sky. My mother always told me I was an excellent jumper. I flapped my wings, catching air. Ember learned how to hover; bravo. I hovered near her, waiting for her next move. She glared at me with those darkened eyes, apparently awaiting for me to attack. Alright then. Only because you made the first move.

Summoning up my inner flame, I threw a cone of fire at the White Angel. She beat her wings, dodging the blaze in the nick of time. She hovered once more, breathing fiercely in aggravation. That's when I noticed it — I could see her breath. She noticed as well, because she watched as she breathed. Ember cackled to herself and then looked at me. She breathed again, this time grabbing the air with her hands; she spun around and released the shards and spears of ice at me. Reacting swiftly, I shielded my body with my wings. The shards collided with my wings with _pings _and _pangs_; unlike real Angel wings, my wings were as strong as steel; I think that's because I have Dragon wings as well, so maybe even when I have my Angel wings equipped, I still have the defensive abilities of the Dragon ones. I extended my wings, rage and confusion stamped on my face. _"ICE?"_

**Ember's Prov**

Shit; I find out I have a useful ability, and he can block it with his stupid wings. Damn it. To make it worse, he's fire, I'm _ice._ Ice does not blend with fire very well. This was going to be harder than I thought…

Smiling, an idea came to my head. Can't fly _without wings, _can you?

I bolted towards Aiden, dodging his onslaught of fire. I flew around him in circles, creating a trail of ice. I knew my idea had worked when he yelped in pain as he hit the pavement with a _BAM!_

I froze his wings.

Now for phase two.

I tucked in my wings, causing me to be in a free-fall. I was falling fast, and my feet were in position to smash into his chest. He shook his head to shake off the pain, and when he looked up at me, it was too late. My feet crashed into his chest, a cracking sound echoing in my ears. If I wasn't so pissed off, I guarantee you that sound would have made me cringe.

Aiden tensed in pain; yeah, I think I broke his chest. I watched as his Angel wings disappeared; Ha, I won.

He roared a Dragon's roar, and shouted, "I've had enough of this!" In bolts of blue lightning, Dragon wings appeared where his Angel wings once were. He disappeared from underneath me. Fuck, he was faster than I was. I felt him grab my wings; I turned my head to see him staring at me with a demented grin and glowing red eyes. "Say goodnight!" He lifted me into the air and plowed me into the pavement. A shudder ran through my body, shaking off the dust and rubble. I stood in the giant hole my impact had made and smiled to myself. Aiden was rubbing his cheek from where I had kicked him as I fell; I swear, if I had kicked him any harder I would have left a shoe print on his face.

**Nightwish's Prov**

She was kicking his ass out there. I admit, he made some incredibly wise moves, but falling for the wing-freezing was feebleminded. He should have known better. Surprisingly, during this whole battle, the Winchesters, Angel, Nova and I had been watching without attacking each other. This was far more entertaining. Aiden launched Ember into the pavement, causing a large pot hole to form in the ground. Nova was going to have a lot of cleaning up to do. Just as Ember collided with the pavement, she kicked Aiden in the face, sending him backwards. He was able to catch himself before he rammed into the wall. He rubbed his face, irritation replacing that aggravation. I was surprised as well; even with his Dragon wings appointed, she was able to land a blow. Very impressive; I believe Aiden might have met his match.

As Ember was standing up, Aiden prepared his most powerful attack — Raging Blaze of Hell. If you had seen that TV show….what was it?…Dragon Ball Z? Yes, I believe that is what it was, well it sort of looked like Spiky-Hair's** (AN: He's talking about Goku)** Kiao Ken...or was it that Kame-Whate-Something? Or that Spirit Bomb technique? Yes, it looked like the Spirit Bomb, except instead of energy it was fire and lightning. Ember glared up at Aiden. He was about to release the storm upon its target and finish her for good, when something happened that I never thought I would see in a million years.

Aiden stopped.

**Aiden's Prov**

I stopped.

Never before had I ever stopped fighting.

But…some instinct inside of me told me I could not kill this girl. It was some kind of instinct that one would have for someone very close. Not the Soulmate bond, but something else. It was a feeling I had never felt before, a feeling that was protective, more protective than I was of Kyisha. I watched as Ember stepped out of the pavement and spread her wings. She took flight, only to land by the Winchesters and Castiel. Nightwish walked over to me, looking at me with a baffled look in his eyes. Nova had followed Nightwish, and was looking between us, a befuddled look on her face as well.

The three of us looked over at Angel Ember, who had her wings spread protectively around her companions. And we watched as her eyes lightened back to honey, and her tattered wings exploded into shards of white light. When the light disintegrated, Ember looked around bewildered. It was as if she had no memory of what happened after she Spread her Angel wings. And then she turned pale, and fainted.

**Nightwish's Prov**

I watched as the Angel caught the She-Human. He placed her gently on the ground, and then looked at me. I remained where I was, watching the events in front of me. Sam went to pick her up, but stopped. He then looked at his brother, who nodded and hoisted her up instead. Castiel then touched Sam and Dean's shoulders, and they disappeared like all Angels do.

**Normal Prov**

Castiel teleported the gang back to their hotel room. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, then down at Ember. Dean laid her tenderly on her bed. Sam sat down next to her, watching her sleep. The brothers looked at each other again, then back at Castiel. Castiel was watching Ember, a distracted expression on his face. He was thinking about something that was important to him. As the sun rose outside, its beams caught the silver chain around Castiel's neck and made it glisten.

* * *

**Hey, it's done! :) Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is going to be another one of Ember's dreams and the chapter after that is going to be of Nightwish, Aiden, Nova and Kyisha. Yay, you all get to meet Aiden's wife! :D I hope you enjoyed, and just a heads up: there are probably going to be some Rated M chapters later on. I'm still deciding and you can probably guess what is going to happen in those chapters. I have yet to decide officially, but I am debating it. **

**And I have no clue if I spelled Kiao Ken right...if I didn't, will someone please tell me the correct spelling? **

**Anyways, I look forward to writing Ember's next dream, and I hope you guys are trying to unravel the secrets about Nightwish, Aiden, Ember and Castiel ;) **

**Until next time, R&R!**

**~ Teyla**


	8. Ember's Dream: The Will of the Sword

**Author's Notes: It's another one of Ember's dreams! Hope you all enjoy this one! I think I'm going to do a total of five dreams….it all depends on how I split everything up. **

**And this chapter is once again from Ember's POV.**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

**~ Teyla**

* * *

**Ember's Dream ~ The Will of the Sword**

_I was back in Dragonia. This time, the streets were filled with cheerful faces and loud cheers, like a large celebration was going on. As my dream zoomed me into the castle, I could see that this was a celebration. It was one of the greatest celebrations of all time._

_Nightwish and Tanakil were being united in holy matrimony._

_Stariana and Nova stood near Tanakil, where two other women stood. They must be the bride's maids; near Nightwish was his father, and what looked to be two very enthusiastic friends. Standing next to King Basilius was Queen Dragette, and she was NOT happy. She was clearly still against Nightwish marrying Tanakil, and she did not look like she was going to tolerate it either. As Nightwish and Tanakil joined their lives together with a kiss, Stariana and Nova cheered just as loud as Nightwish's obnoxious friends. The king placed a hand on Nightwish's shoulder, happiness in his eyes and on his face. Nightwish looked at his father, dear gratitude in his crystal eyes. Tanakil looked at the king, and mouthed a "thank you" to him. Here's what I'm guessing — during my last dream, King Basilius told Princess Stariana that he wished to talk to the prince. Once Stariana and Nova saw Nightwish and Tanakil in the gardens, Stariana called down to him. She told him that their father wished to speak with him, and so he wished Tanakil goodnight, placed a kiss on her lips, and went to his father. Basilius spoke with Nightwish about Tanakil, and told him that he would allow him to marry her. Queen Dragette later found out about this, and was furious. The king told her he already made up his mind, and that she could do nothing about it since the king has more royal authority than the queen. And here we are. At this beautiful ceremony where everyone in Dragonia was celebrating. _

_As the night wore on and came to an end, Crown-King Nightwish and Crown-Queen Tanakil left for their honeymoon home. Once all the guests had cleared and all the villagers and servants were fast asleep, I saw Princess Stariana leaning on her bedroom window balcony, looking out at the full moon. There was a knock on her door, and Dragette entered. "May I speak with you, Princess?"_

_Stariana looked at her aunt and smiled. "Of course, My Queen." _

_Dragette strode up next to Stariana, and looked out at the night sky as well. "It's a gorgeous night, isn't it?"_

"_Yes it is." Stariana agreed. "What did you want to speak with me about?"_

"_It was a lovely wedding." Queen Dragette asked._

"_Yes, it was." Stariana answered. _

"_You do know what that means, don't you?" Queen Dragette sounded innocent. _

_Don't listen, Princess! Innocent sounding bitches are tricky!_

"_No, what?" the Princess asked. No! Never ask that!_

"_Well, the future king has a queen. And that means," Dragette looked at Stariana. "your services as princess are no longer needed. For when they have children, you will be over-ruled. The only way you could possibly become Dragon Queen —"_

"_King." Stariana corrected. "The Dragonian head royal, whether it is man or woman, is called the Dragon King."_

_Dragette looked at Stariana with hidden disgust. "Of course. As I was saying, the only way you could become Dragon KING is if well, Nightwish and Tanakil were to die." Dragette smirked. "And personally, I always loved you more than that disobedient brother of yours. So, I was thinking —"_

_Stariana gasped. "You want me to kill my own brother!"_

_Dragette laughed. "Oh, no, silly girl! I was actually going to hire an assassin to do that for you."_

"_WHAT?" Stariana exclaimed. "Nova was right."_

"_Who was right about what, sweetie?" Back to that innocent tone. Star! Don't listen to another word!_

"_Nova had a theory. You killed mother!" _

"_Now, now, child. I didn't kill her. It was proven that she died of a heart attack." Dragette still had that innocent tone. _

"_No. It was just staged to look like she had a heart attack. You killed her, which is how you became in possession with The Oblivion Knife."_

_Apparently the Oblivion Knife was a big thing, whatever that was, because Queen Dragette seemed offended. "Why! I would never steal a royal artifact from the Queen! I came into possession of it because your mother gave it to me."_

"_Not possible." Stariana argued, her beautiful voice filled with anger and sorrow. "Because the night mother was murdered, she told me it rightfully belonged to the Princess of Dragonia. The Queen or King holds on to it until the Princess becomes of the proper age. And the next day, mother was officially to pass it to me."_

_Queen Dragette was speechless. You go, Princess._

_That's when something clicked inside Stariana's head. "You just want the royal artifacts so you can overthrow Father!" _

_Dragette looked at Stariana shocked, then she began to…laugh. "So the little idiot princess finally figures it out. You know, your father is in possession of The Black Bow, but neither you nor your brother has claimed The Sovereign Sword. And technically, I can't steal the sword unless one of you has it in your possession. That's the only way a royal artifact will willingly be used by a non-royal. You have to destroy its owner. Which I did with The Oblivion Knife. But I can't steal The Sovereign Sword without a master. And if I have The Sovereign Sword, then your father will willingly give me The Black Bow, and then I will be King."_

_Stariana glared at Dragette, many emotions rushing through her — fear, fury and sorrow. "You'll never get the Sovereign Sword."_

_Dragette leaned in close, so she was whispering in Stariana's ear. "Watch me."_

_And then Dragette left, leaving Stariana in fear of future events to come. Stariana stood, frozen in shock. Recovering herself quickly, she leaned over the balcony and softly called, "Nova? Nova!"_

"_I heard everything." Nova said from behind her. Stariana turned quickly, horror on her face. "What are we going to do? She can't get the sword."_

"_If she has the sword, all hope for peace in Dragonia is lost. We are already at war with The Dark Lord, and He refuses to help us." Stariana looked out onto her kingdom, many thoughts running through her mind. "I know what I must do."_

"_What?"_

"_I have to protect the sword." Stariana announced, looking back at her friend. "It is your job, to make sure Dragette does not follow me. Understand?"_

"_You're taking the sword and leaving." Nova said._

"_Yes. It is the only way to protect it. I must go." Stariana concluded. "Can you get us into The Vault?"_

"_You know I can do that." Nova held her hand out for Stariana's. When Stariana gripped it, the were in a different room. "Here we are. The Vault."_

_Stariana looked around, amazed by the sight before her. The Vault was a place made out of silver and gold. She looked towards the back, where three stands were. The two outside stands were empty, but in the middle, was the most beautiful sword I had ever seen. It was formed out of pure diamond, and it shined in any kind of light. The hilt was made out of steel and was a complex design, that had steel spikes protruding from it, with a long spike curving around and under the hilt. But that is not what caught my eye. What caught my eye, was the blade. The blade was long, a curve forged into it. On the slicing side of the blade, in the middle, it looked as if the blacksmith cut what looked like and elongated, backwards "C". On one side of the blade, was a giant crescent, red moon that resembled fire. On the opposite side was a smaller moon, but this one was light blue that represented ice. This was The Sovereign Sword._

"_I forgot how breath-taking it was." Nova whispered._

"_Me too." Stariana walked up to the sword, hesitating. She reached her hands for it, but hesitated again. It was as if she touched it and was not worthy, she would die. "'Only the strongest, wisest and most honorable child may handle The Sovereign Sword.'" she recited. She took a deep breath, and gripped its hilt. When nothing happened, she removed it from the stand. She held it with difficulty, surprised about its weight. "It's heavier than I imagined."_

"_Well the stronger sibling is supposed to wield it." Nova nervously laughed, like she too was afraid of it. "Now lets get out of here before someone hears."_

_Stariana nodded, and she began to walk over to Nova. When she did, the sword began to glow. She stopped, fear rushing through her veins. The sword then disintegrated, and the sparks flew to Stariana's hands. When the sparks disappeared as well, Stariana looked at her hands. On the palm of each hand, was a crescent moon — on the right was the fire moon and on the left was the ice moon. She looked at Nova. "Was THIS in the description?"_

"_I think it knows your trying to protect it." Nova said, walking over to Stariana. She grabbed her hands and examined it. "When it glowed, I felt it KNOW why you were taking it. So it transformed into the easiest way for you to get it of the kingdom."_

"_On my hands?" _

"_No." Nova explained. "The Sovereign Sword is in you. It is a part of you now."_

"_But I'm not the stronger child. Nightwish is." Stariana argued._

"_Maybe he's not."_

_Stariana stuttered for words. "Well…maybe…maybe I'm just it's protector."_

"_Stariana, there has never been a Protector. It has chosen you as its master."_

_Stariana stared at Nova, complete shock on her face. "I don't even know how to USE a sword. Let alone be its master."_

"_Well, maybe, it can teach you."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Just a thought. Have I ever been wrong?"_

_Stariana glared at Nova. "You saw this happen, didn't you?"_

"_And, I didn't want to tell, because I thought you would hate me forever, but I saw your mother's death as well." Nova admitted. Stariana's mouth dropped. "Before you make accusations, let me say I DID tell someone. I told your father. He believed me, and he even had guards that night protecting Lady Juliette. But the assassin, wasn't your average assassin." Stariana waited for more. "It was a Demon."_

"_A DEMON!" Stariana exclaimed. "Why on Dragonia is Dragette hiring a DEMON?" Stariana gasped. "Unless, SHE is a Demon."_

"_Well it would make sense." Nova agreed. "She does act like she's from Hell."_

"_Oh dear." Stariana looked around. "We have to go. We…we have to tell someone."_

"_No, you can't! Not with The Sovereign Sword with you! You have leave now!" _

"_I know. Will YOU tell Father?" Stariana pleaded._

"_I don't have the proof, Star. I can't tell him without the proof." Nova apologized. "But…I CAN tell your brother."_

"_But he's on his honeymoon. I couldn't do that to him."_

"_Well, then I'll wait until he gets back." Nova told her friend._

"_Thank you, Nova. You're the greatest friend I've ever had."_

"_I'm the only friend." Nova teased, hugging Stariana. "Now, we have to go. I'll teleport us outside the gate." Nova did as she said, and Stariana and she were standing outside the castle walls. "Now, go. Before a guard sees."_

"_What about Comet?" Stariana seemed afraid._

"_What about her?" Nova motioned towards the gate, where Comet, the beautiful horse Daddy was riding when he and the Winchesters rescued me, galloped over to them, fully equipped with saddle and all. "I saw this whole during the wedding. So afterwards, I told Comet where to meet us. You know she's always willing to assist you, Princess."_

"_At your services, Princess." Comet bowed her head. Whoa! Did that horse just TALK? "Now, we must go, Princess. Before they see."_

_Stariana mounted her steed, and looked back at Nova. "Take care of the place?" _

"_Of course, Princess."_

"_Thank you." Stariana thanked. "See you soon?"_

"_Longer than you think." Nova told her. _

_Stariana smiled with sad eyes. "Goodbye, Nova."_

"_Goodbye, Star."_

_And then Star and Comet were off, leaving Nova and Dragonia behind…_

My dream ended there. My eyes fluttered open, to see the sun seeping in through the blinds, and hitting me in the eyes. I shielded my eyes, squinting to find the clock. I located it, and checked the time: 5:30 AM. I scowled at that; why do I keep waking up or being woken up before seven? I stretched, removing the kinks from my arms. I yawned, and looked at the end of my bed. There sat Sam, researching something on his laptop. I watched him for a minute, when I remembered something — the kiss. What did that mean? Am I falling in love with him? Why is it, that every time we touch, this lust just slams into me and it takes all my strength not to kiss him? Though, my strength failed me five hours ago. I hoisted myself up on my elbows; Sam felt the movement in the bed, and turned and looked at me. I stared back, and said, "We need to talk."

* * *

**And another installment of Ember's Dream Series is complete. :] I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**So the next chapter is going to be set around Nightwish, Aiden, Nova and Kyisha. It's going to be a serious discussion that will effect their role in the story for future chapters. **

**Talk to you soon, my fellow readers.**

**R&R!**

**~ Teyla**

**P.S., I love Nova. She's so much fun to write. ;)**


	9. Chapter 5: Devil or God?

**Author's Notes: Alright, readers. This is a very important chapter. This chapter consists of a conversation between Nightwish, Nova, Aiden and Kyisha. This will be the chapter that decides their place in the war. And there shall be little hints as to who a character is. ;) One of them is not who he/she appears to be. You'll have to figure that one on your own, I'm afraid. But it will be revealed in a chapter where something bad happens to Cas. **

**Hope you enjoy. (And P.S. It's storming really bad while I'm writing this, and I'm really scared of BAAAADDD storms. Like ones where the rain is coming down in bucket fulls, it's lightning like crazy, and the thunder sounds like Thor is going to kill you with his hammer. Yeah, those storms. Those are the ones I'm deathly afraid of. And it's been doing this since ten o'clock last night, and it is currently eleven o'clock in the morning. =S so if I don't update in forever, it's because there is bad internet connection in Heaven.)**

**~ Teyla **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Devil or God?**

Aiden walked down the bowels of Hell, heading to dinner with his family. Unlike most Demons, Aiden and family had to eat real food along with blood (except Nova) to survive. Kyisha did not, but joined the family for meals. Which was the first stop Aiden had to make: he had to retrieve Kyisha from Earth. He teleported himself to Earth, exactly where Kyisha was finishing off her Soul Collecting for the day. He watched as Kyisha ripped the soul out of a female sinner, stealing her soul to send it to Hell. The lifeless human fell to the ground, and Kyisha branded the soul with their mark — an upside-down crucifix with wings. She placed the soul in her knapsack, and saw Aiden standing behind her, dressed for dinner. Kyisha smiled as Aiden walked up to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Ready?"

"One sec." Kyisha snapped her fingers, and her black attire, which consisted of pants, a tank, boots and a trench coat, were replaced with a black dress that matched Aiden's attire. Her long, rose pink hair was pinned up in a braided bun, her bangs still hanging loose around her red eyes. "Now I'm ready."

Kyisha took Aiden's arm, and they teleported into Dragonia. They stood in front of Nova's home, and Aiden knocked on the door. Nova called them in, and they entered. Nova was placing food on the table, wearing a white gown that brought out her hair and eyes beautifully. Nightwish sat at the table, wearing his usual attire — white shirt and pants, brown combat boots and a black hooded duster. The only thing that was different about his attire was that he was not wearing his mask. His turquoise hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and he sat at the table with his arms crossed. Aiden and Kyisha took seats next to Nightwish, Aiden sitting adjacent to him and Kyisha in the chair next to Aiden. Nova finished placing the food on the table, and sat in between Kyisha and Nightwish. "Dinner is served."

The three Demons and Witch each grabbed a plate, and helped themselves to the food. Kyisha ate little, since she did not eat much of human food. When all of them had food on their plates, Nightwish began the conversation. "We have much to discuss."

"Like what?" Nova asked, eating her bread.

"The first thing, is that bond that Samuel Winchester and my daughter have." Nightwish leaned back in his chair, not touching his food. "They have the same bond that you two have, except stronger."

"The Soulmate Bond?" Kyisha asked, looking at Aiden.

"Yes, by what Nightwish has told, their bond is like ours was, before we learned to control it."

"So they still have the need for lust?" Kyisha cleared up. Aiden nodded. "It took us centuries to control it. Do they have that long?"

"Ember does, Samuel does not." Nightwish answered. "Which means they are reincarnations of previous lovers."

"Just like us?" Kyisha asked of Nightwish.

"Just like you." Nightwish agreed. "Ember is the immortal one, while Samuel is mortal. When and if Samuel is killed, Ember will kill herself, causing the both of them to be reincarnated if they die at the exact same time."

"How is that possible?" Nova asked.

"You do not always die right away, my friend." Nightwish smiled.

"So do they love each other?" Aiden asked. "Because they seemed to be more of friends than lovers."

"They love each other, they just don't know it yet." Nova grinned.

Nightwish was staring off in the distance, thinking. "So we know if we take Ember again, Samuel is just going to be that more determined to get her back."

"Well, if Sam Winchester is Ember's bondmate, then why did Dean defend her?" Nova asked.

"I'm taking a wild guess here, but I believe that Samuel is more of the quiet type and Dean is the act-now-think-through-later type."

"Well that would explain why he pissed you off." Aiden said.

"So you _did _snap?" Kyisha asked, excitement in her eyes. "There was talk in Hell about how the greatest Demon snapped for the first time. What did he say to you?"

Nightwish looked at Kyisha. "He threatened my family."

"Yeah, that would do it."

"Just like it would if someone threatened you?" Aiden kissed Kyisha on the temple.

"Hm-mm." Kyisha kissed him back. "It was also said that Ember did what Aiden did. Spread Angel Wings?"

"Who was the Demon that was spying on us?" Nova shook her head, annoyed.

"Probably Lucifer." Nightwish told her. "And yes, she did. But since she was pissed off, she was stronger. Aiden could have died."

"I am sorry, I should not have fought back."

"No, you should have. If you did not, her anger would not have been focused on one thing. Since it was, she did not destroy the whole planet."

"What was the other thing we needed to discuss?" Nova asked, clearly no longer interested in this subject.

Nightwish sighed, and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "Our place in this war."

"You mean…who we're siding with?" Kyisha asked.

"Yes." Nightwish looked at Nova. "Any thoughts?"

"Well," Nova thought about it. "personally, I don't think we should be here. I mean, we fought against Lucifer a thousand years ago, putting our faith in Him."

"Where was He when we needed Him?" Nightwish argued.

"He sent us an Angel." Nova told her friend.

"What did that Angel ever do for us?"

"He fought alongside you in the war. He saved your kingdom, and your life."

"Yes, and after that, he left and ripped my sister's heart out."

Nova looked at her friend, her face serious and determined to win this conversation. "He saved your life, and after you were taken prisoner by Lucifer _he _ruled _your_ kingdom. He guarded it for you for five hundred years, Nightwish. You should be thankful to him for that."

Nightwish stared back at Nova, recalling the event of five-hundred years ago. "I know…" he looked at his son and daughter-in-law. "Thoughts?"

Aiden looked at Nightwish, a fierce expression overtaking him. "I am sick and tired of how he treats the two of us, Nightwish."

"Agreed." Nightwish answered.

"Especially you, Father." Aiden added. "He has not let you feed in seven-hundred years. How do you survive?"

Nightwish grinned, his top canines indenting his lower lip. "I starved, yes. But after Castiel and the others escaped the Hunting Dimension, I went hunting and found a meal."

Aiden shook his head, and laughed. "How did I know you would do that?"

"Do not underestimate the strength and tricks of a Dragon Demon." Nightwish looked at Kyisha. "Kyisha?"

"Personally, I've been in Hell for just as long as Aiden." Kyisha began. "And I have a loyalty to him because of a deal. But he has barely held up his end of our bargain, because I have seen my parents in Hell. He was supposed to save them from Damnation, not bring them closer to it." Kyisha looked at her three friends. "Whatever you choose, I am with you."

"Devil or God, Kyisha." Nova asked.

Kyisha hesitated. "God."

Nova nodded. "I am with God as well."

Aiden looked at his master. "God."

The three of them looked at Nightwish. Whatever he would choose, is what they would go with. So in the end, their opinions meant nothing to the final decision. Nightwish looked at his Witch friend, then at Kyisha, then his son. Many thoughts and opinions were running through his mind, and he was carefully making his decision. It was true, that God sent an Angel to assist them back when his father and sister were still breathing. But that Angel had done more than assist them. He had stolen his sister's heart, married her, then left when God told him to return. By doing that, he had ripped Star to pieces. And when the next war with Lucifer came, where was this Angel? No where in sight. Because of this, Nightwish was unable to protect the kingdom and his sister. Because of this, he had lost his sister in the war. He had also lost his unborn niece or nephew. Because that Angel had not returned when Star had needed him the most. Then, a year after the war, the Angel decided to return. He claimed that God had him on missions throughout the year, and he had no knowledge of any war in Dragonia. He also did not know that his wife and child were dead. This seemed to tear him to pieces, but who knows. He could have just been faking it, like Nightwish now believes he faked his love for Star. But the way the Angel acted around him was like he still loved Star, and saw Star in him. Nightwish didn't know what to do. It was true, he was sick and tired of how Lucifer treated them; but he would not side with He who took away his sister's only light. He looked at his son. Then Kyisha. Then Nova. The three of them were watching him quietly and patiently. Nightwish looked out the window to the east; it had a gorgeous view of the palace, which was now under his general's watchful and caring eye. Many memories of the past flooded into him at once, all of them of the Angel. He knew this was his mother's work. Only his mother would bring back memories such as these to finalize his decision. When he looked back at his comrades, he told him the decision that would change their lives…

* * *

**Hey, I'm not dead! Yay! The storm has calmed down but there are still some pretty wicked lightning bolts outside…**

**Anyways, I hope you guys know who the Angel is. And you shall find out in Chapter Six what the final answer was. But you readers probably already know what the answer is, don't you? I mean, Nightwish is a logical person. He'd side with the one who benefits his kingdom and family more than himself. **

**So I hope you all enjoyed, and I shall have the next chapter up ASAP.**

**~ Teyla**


	10. Chapter 6: The Fallen

**Author's Notes: Hey, it's another chapter! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm hoping the title of the chapter tells you the decision of our favorite Demons/Witch. And this chapter shall first have the talk between Ember and Sam….which is going to start to get kind of hot…until Dean…well, you'll just read it and see. ;3 And you also get to see Aiden and Kyisha start to get hot before Nightwish walks in on them. Haha, how embarrassing, right? So anyways…**

**Enjoy.**

**~ Teyla **

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Fallen **

"We need to talk." Ember looked at Sam seriously, but then that serious look faded to minor embarrassment. "You…you know that…kiss?"

"Yeah." Sam said, staring back.

"So…do you know what it means?" Ember asked, that embarrassment fading into confusion.

"No, but I wish I did." Sam hesitated for his next words. "Ember, you're a beautiful girl."

Ember scoffed. "That's what _all_ the guys say."

"No, you don't understand." Sam stood and moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Ember. "You're so beautiful, like an angel."

"Once again," Ember said, her voice snide. "that's what —"

"Will you just let me talk?" Sam demanded.

Ember shook her head, a taunting smile spreading big on her face. "No, probably not." Sam laughed that laugh that would make any girl melt. His smile spread big across his face as well, nearly making Ember melt. Ember gathered herself, and said, "Do you think it will happen again if touch?"

Sam just shrugged. "Probably. It's happened twice now."

Ember nodded an "Oh," and Sam just looked away. Ember stared at him, so many description words coming to mind. Smart. Sexy. Tall, very tall. Handsome. Such a gentleman. Caring. Sexy. Did she say that already? She could go on an on. And that's when an idea popped into her head. Another smile, this one mischievous, replaced the previous one. She looked down at Sam's hand, and inched hers toward it. She hesitated for only a moment, before placing her fingers on his. That familiar and scary feeling arose once more. Sam looked at Ember, and Ember looked at Sam. They stared at each other for a minute, before grabbing each other and losing themselves in a deep and loving kiss. Their lips once again morphed together, and their hands found their rightful place. Ember's in Sam's hair; Sam's around Ember's waist. Sam was the one to back off first. He pulled back and stared at Ember. They were both breathing hard, and they found that it was not as easy as before to stop. Before he knew it, Sam was right back to kissing her. Ember was the one who made the first move. Her hands moved from his hair to his neck; from his neck to his chest; from his chest to the bottom of his shirt. She began unbuttoning it, restraining herself from just pulling the shirt apart. Once the last button was undone, she pushed the shirt off, not making any effort to pass up his bare skin. She ran her hands from his arms, to his chest, to his abdomen. She traced each and every one of the abs, and ran her hands back up to his shoulders, where she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam made the next advance. He moved his hands to her hips, where he slowly began pushing her black tube top with a blood red Rob Zombie logo to her ribs. Ember removed her arms from around Sam's neck; Sam pushed the shirt up the rest of the way. The two only broke the kiss so Sam could pull the shirt off, leaving Ember in her shorts and a "Double D" bra. They went straight back to the kiss, the heat not burning out from the moment separation. Sam pushed Ember down on the bed, pinning her wrists down with his hands. Sam moved one hand back to her waist, the other to the waistband of her white short-shorts.

"Hey, Sam, I found —" Dean opened the door of the hotel room, only to see Sam and Ember jump off of each other, and Ember grabbing her shirt. That sly smile crossed Dean's face. "Oh, you dog."

"What'd you find, Dean?" Sam asked, putting his shirt back on. Ember's face was burning red with embarrassment, and Sam also had a little red.

"I found our next heist." Dean handed Sam the papers with his notes. "In Little Rock there have been some deaths that not even the doctors can decipher."

"Okay." Sam said, coaxing Dean to continue. Ember refused to look at either of the brothers as she pulled her shirt on.

"Well it turns out that all of the victims have been atheists." Dean continued. "And I did some research to find out what this symbol was." Dean handed Sam a picture of an upside-down crucifix with wings. "I couldn't find anything so I asked Cas."

"What did he say?" Ember asked.

"He said he's seen the Demon with Nightwish's apprentice Aiden. He also said that symbol is Aiden's and the Demon's mark. Which implies that it's a girl Demon."

"Okay, well how will we know what Demon it is?" Sam asked.

"Cas said that Aiden and this Demon-girl have that symbol tattooed on them. Aiden's is on his neck and hers is on her right arm." Dean concluded. "Cas told me that the Demon steals the souls of sinners, or people who do not believe in God or Lucifer."

"So how do we find her?"

Dean hesitated. "I don't know. But I'm working on it."

†††

Kyisha huddled next to Aiden to stay warm. They were waiting in an abandoned alley for Nightwish and Nova to return from their scouting trip. Even though this was Little Rock, Arkansas, it was still chilly that night. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, trying to warm herself. "Who knew that a Demon could become cold?" she joked.

"You're still cold?" Aiden took off his jacket and threw it around Kyisha's shoulders, then wrapped his arms around her. "Warm now?"

"A little bit." She snuggled closer, taking in her husband's warmth. "How are you so warm?"

Aiden smiled. "Probably my inner fire." he joked. He held her tighter, doing all he could to warm her. He hated to see her suffer in any way, shape or form. A shiver ran down Kyisha's spine, and Aiden grunted in irritation. An idea came to his mind. "Here, let me try this." He lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. When he broke the kiss, Kyisha exhaled and a tiny flame exited her lips. "Did it work?"

"Whoa, cool. How'd you do that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I gave you some of my fire." he grinned. "Did it work?"

"Yeah." Kyisha stared into Aiden's blue eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful when they're not red."

"You are gorgeous all the time." he placed another kiss on her lips, but this time they did not break it. Kyisha wiggled her arms free, and wrapped them around Aiden's neck. He held her tighter, tight enough to break her if she was not a Demon. They worked for centuries to control their lust, but right now they were letting it be released. Aiden slammed Kyisha into a wall, pinning her between him and the wall. He grabbed her waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kyisha ran her hands along Aiden's shoulders and arms. Never once did they break the kiss. Aiden ran one of his hands up Kyisha's thighs, working is way up under her dress.

"Ahem." someone coughed. Kyisha and Aiden broke the kiss and looked towards the cough. Nightwish and Nova stood at the alley entrance, Nova grinning and Nightwish shaking his head. Kyisha unwrapped her legs and put her feet on the ground and Aiden backed away from her. Both of them were bright red with embarrassment. "Are you two quite done?" Nightwish asked of them. "Because it's your turn."

Kyisha looked at Aiden, and Aiden looked at her. They nodded, then teleported to where Nightwish told them to go. Nightwish leaned on a nearby wall, crossing his arms. Nova watched him, a bright smile on her face. "What?" he asked.

"You're using contractions." Nova grinned. "I haven't heard you use contractions in many years."

Nightwish pondered this, then cocked his head. "Huh, I guess you're right."

"I think it's because you finally vanquished that evil demonic side of yours." Nova gleamed.

Nightwish looked at her through his mask. "What evil side?" he joked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Nova glared.

"Yes, yes. I think it's because we finally broke that damn curse Lucifer put me under." Nightwish said, then corrected himself. "Well, _one _of the curses."

"At least we fixed the worst one…well…_almost_ the worst one. The worst one has to be —" Nova looked at her glaring friend. "…Shutting up now."

"You do that." Nightwish nodded. "Now we just wait for Kyisha and Aiden to do their job. Then we can get this damn thing over with."

†††

Dean, Sam and Ember had arrived in Little Rock an hour ago, and were preparing for the hunt. Sam and Dean had gathered the normal Demon hunting tools, and Ember was watching from her bed. "Ember," Sam said, motioning her to come over where he was. She stood and walked over and stood next to him, avoiding his touch. "do you know how to shoot a pistol?" Ember shook her head. "Okay," he carefully handed her the pistol, showing her how to handle and hold it. He taught her how to aim and shoot, then showed her the safety. "See, safety on," he clicked the switch to the "on" position. "safety off." he clicked it to "off." "On, off, on, off." he looked at Ember for a response, and she nodded in understanding. "Good. I want you to have this one. We don't know what's going to happen tonight, but I want you to be prepared."

"Thanks." Ember said, as she turned the safety on and placed it in her waistband. "So I'm guessing we're going hunting?"

"Yep." Dean responded. "And we think that wherever we find this Demon we'll find Aiden, and where we find Aiden, we find Nightwish."

"Why do we need to find Nightwish?" Ember asked.

"Cas told us that Nightwish was Lucifer's strongest Demon. So we figured if we can kill Nightwish then we can put some fear into Hell." Dean grinned.

"We just don't know what will work." Sam added. "So we're bringing everything we have that works on Demons."

"Ah," Ember nodded. "so we're just running in there blind hoping holy water, salt and silver will work."

"We know silver won't because he handled it." Dean corrected.

"So holy water and salt." Ember restated.

"Mostly." Sam nodded.

Ember looked between the two brothers, not liking where this was going. "Awesome."

†††

Castiel stood on a rooftop, watching Aiden and Kyisha at work. They were making a scene, like they _wanted_ the Winchesters to find them. They were killing in broad daylight, murdering innocent human beings then branding them with that repugnant symbol of theirs. After they finished with the current human, they moved on a few blocks down the street to another one. It was as if they were leaving bread crumbs for the hunters to follow. Castiel continued to watch them, disgusted by their childish and stupid actions. He watched as the two Demons brutally murdered yet another human. Castiel knew he stood no chance of banishing them back to Hell when they were together, for they were invincible together. Just as strong as the Demon Nightwish had become. Speaking of Nightwish, shouldn't he be keeping an eye on his child? Where was he anyways?

Castiel got a lock on Nightwish's energy, and teleported to the rooftops where Nightwish was near. Castiel looked down, to see Nightwish leaning against a wall and Nova standing near speaking to him.

"Of _course _I got it." Nova assured. "That was the only mission you assigned me, and I succeeded."

"Nova," Nightwish said. "where. Is. The sword?"

"Here," Nova held her hands out, and a sword wrapped in cloth appeared in her hands. "just as you asked."

Nightwish cringed and looked away from her. "You didn't have to materialize it so close."

"You asked me where it was. And here it is."

Nightwish refused to look at it. "Okay, I deserved that one."

"Yes you did." Nova said matter-of-factly.

"You can send it back to wherever it was now."

"Okay." the sword glowed, then disappeared in a flash of light. "It's gone."

Nightwish turned back to his friend. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Castiel chuckled to himself; same old Nova. So spunky and chipper. "And, I've been meaning to ask you." Oh no, Nova serious. Usually that is not a good sign.

Nightwish saw it too. "What?"

"What are you going to do about…you know?" she asked.

Nightwish sighed, shaking his head. "I really don't know, Nova. I mean, for so long I've been what I am. I haven't been one with myself in seven-hundred years. Because of that, I became this…evil, horrifying _thing._ I disobeyed my _one rule._" Nightwish hesitated, like he was trying not to cry. "What am I going to do?"

Nova put a hand on Nightwish's shoulder. "You'll figure it out on your own, my friend."

Nightwish put a hand on Nova's, then looked at her. "Will we ever have our normal lives back? The ones before all of this Demon, Apocalypse, Prophecy crap ruled us?"

Nova exhaled, then smiled. "Longer than you think."

Nightwish laughed slightly, as if that phrase had some kind of special meaning to him. He looked down at his hands with his palms up. Castiel could see a faint outline of something on them. And on Nightwish's left ring finger, he still wore his silver wedding band. Castiel knew that on the band there was an inscription carved into it, and he knew the inscription well, for it was also inscribed onto his wedding ring. The inscription was one that he would never forget, no matter the circumstances.

_Separate two, together one. Our love can never be undone. Our love is as strong as the light, and darkness shall fear our might._

†††

Sam and Dean walked down the deserted Little Rock streets, their pistols armed and the safety off. Ember followed close behind, her pistol still tucked safely away in her waistband. The trio had heard about the killings on the radio earlier that morning, and had decided to go at this as cops. So they stopped at a Fashion Bug or whatever it was called to buy Ember a nice cop-like suit. Dean had even made her her own special fake ID. They had successfully used their "police officer" IDs and were able to enter the condemned area. Now they understood why it was condemned. The Demon and Aiden had gone crazy and had their own little massacre.

"It looks like someone went cuckoo for Coco Puffs." Dean said, kneeling down to look at one of the dead bodies.

Sam kneeled as well, investigating a nearby body. "This one has that mark."

"This one too." Dean answered.

"I think it's a trap, guys." Ember told them, glancing around at the gruesome sight before her.

"Or they just got hungry." Dean teased. Sam looked at his brother, that look that said "you are an embarrassment" on his face. Dean smiled and said, "What?"

"Nothing." Sam responded, standing. "So, now what?"

"Why don't we follow the bodies?" Ember pointed ahead of them, and revealed to them what looked like a path.

"Well whataya know." Dean looked at his companions. "They left us the yellow brick road to lead us to the Wizard."

Sam once again gave him that look, then started walking. "C'mon, let's see where it leads."

"I'll tell you where it leads." Ember retorted. "To more dead bodies."

"Would you rather stay here?" Dean asked.

"Hm, let me think…" Ember held her hands up so they represented a scale. "Living bodies, dead bodies. Living bodies, dead bodies." The hand that represented the "living bodies" rose higher than the other. "I think I'm going to have to go with LIVING."

"Then let's go." Dean led the way, Sam and Ember close behind. They followed the trail for one block, when the Demons came into sight. "Aw, that is gross."

Seeing the sight in front of them, Sam made a disgusted sound and Ember squeaked. Aiden stood near as the female Demon fed on a still squirming human being. Aiden looked towards the group then grinned. "Oh, Kyisha, love. We have company."

The Demon, known as Kyisha, looked up at the Winchesters and Ember. "You're interrupting a feast."

"Sorry, but we felt insulted that we didn't get an invitation." Dean teased.

Kyisha stood, wiping the blood off of her mouth. "I see what you mean about him being a mocking one."

Sam and Dean didn't take any chances; they aimed and fired. In the next instant, the bullets collided with Aiden's Angel Wings, and Kyisha was not in sight. "Speed is faster than a bullet." The trio turned to see Kyisha standing behind them. "You can't hit me. I'm too fast." The brothers shot again. This time Kyisha was on a roof. "Up here." she taunted. More shots. "Psst, I'm over here now." They looked back to where Aiden was, and there stood Kyisha, smiling brightly with taunting eyes.

Ember noticed it first. She smacked Sam's arm (where the shirt sleeve was) and pointed to Kyisha's shoulder. Sam saw it, then hit Dean. Dean looked at his brother and looked to where Sam was pointing. He grinned big; Kyisha was bleeding from the shoulder. Aiden apparently caught the scent because he looked down to his lover's shoulder to see the blood oozing from the bullet wound. Kyisha stood like she was unfazed by the stinging injury, not wanting to show weakness in front of hunters and her husband. Aiden's deep, raging growl emerged from within his throat, and his blue eyes faded to red. His dark blond hair turned black as night, and tattered Dragon Wings replaced the perfect Angel ones. Sam and Dean readied their weapons, and Aiden was ready to charge.

As Aiden began to speed forward, a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked back, only to see Nightwish standing there with Nova. "Enough, my son. You've done your part." Aiden began to protest about Kyisha's injury, but Nightwish only shook his head. "Nova will heal her." With those words spoken, Nova skipped over to Kyisha and began to work her magic. Nightwish took a moment to calm Aiden, who did with a mumbled "Whatever." His wings shattered into small sparks, and his hair and eyes faded back to their original coloration. Nightwish patted Aiden on the shoulder, giving him that "Good Boy" pat. Aiden pouted, not happy about not beating up the hunters. Nightwish looked at the humans, and walked forward, as if to represent himself and his comrades. "There's no need for weaponry, we'll cause you no harm."

"Sure, say that to your apprentice." Dean mouthed back.

"You harmed his mate, what can I say? If Ember was injured wouldn't you do all you could to protect her, Samuel?" Nightwish asked. Sam nodded, pushing Ember behind him. "That settles it. Aiden was only protecting his love."

"Are you calling a truce?" Dean asked, a tone in his voice that was trying to be insulting to the Demon.

"Something like that." Nightwish answered. He looked at the three comrades. "You won't be able to defeat Lucifer by yourselves."

Sam and Dean stood their ground, with Ember hiding behind them. The Demon stood looking at them, his face hidden by his Dragon Mask. "You're going to need help."

"And what makes you think we need help?" Dean argued.

The Demon smirked from underneath his mask. "Because you _need_ my help." he answered, a hint of anger to his voice. "Hello, Cas."

Castiel appeared from within the shadows, his blue eyes not leaving the Demon. "What are you doing here? I thought you worked for Lucifer."

Nightwish snarled, insulted. "I'm done listening to that bitch. All he does is keep me prisoner and he does not let me have my fun."

Ember looked out from behind Sam, not leaving his protectiveness. "So…what does that mean?"

Nightwish looked at Ember, his curved up into a smirk. "We are the first Fallen Demons."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then back at the Demons and Witch before them. "Come again?"

Castiel stepped closer to Nightwish, disbelief in his eyes. "What?"

Nightwish looked at the Angel. "We've made the decision. We're done serving Lucifer."

"I never did." Nova said from behind Nightwish.

"Nova."

"Sorry."

Nightwish looked at Castiel and the humans. "Can you accept us as…friends?"

Dean laughed, then walked up to Nightwish and got in his face. "You kidnap Cas' daughter, teleport us to a Hunting Dimension, lure us into a trap, beat me to a pulp, kill innocent people, and you expect us to become friends right off the bat?"

"Isn't…isn't that how it works in your world?" Nightwish looked between the brothers, confused.

"No, it's not." Dean argued. "First, we have to let you join us. Second, we have to trust you, which we don't. And third, after both of those have been accomplished, then you become friends."

"I trust him." Castiel spoke up. Dean looked at Castiel, and so did Nightwish. "I've always trusted you." Castiel put a hand on Nightwish's shoulder. "You never lost my trust."

"Cas…I've…done and said some horrible things to you…can you forgive me?" Nightwish begged.

"You never did those things." Castiel assured. "It was the Demon side of you, the side that had you locked up."

Nightwish smiled, a bowed his head in respect to the Angel. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Castiel looked at Dean and Sam. "Please, he's trustworthy. And so is Nova. Nova is pure of heart, she doesn't use Black Magic."

"It's true. I only use White Magic." Nova said.

"And I can tell that Aiden will do anything Nightwish says, and Kyisha will follow through with anything Aiden does." Castiel told the Winchesters. "Please, give them a chance."

Dean looked at Sam, who looked back. Dean walked up to Sam, and whispered, "Dude, this guy's been trying to kill us ever since we met him. Why shouldn't we trust him?"

"Maybe he really has changed, Dean." Sam contradicted. "He does look like he's serious about this whole siding with us thing."

"How can you tell? The dude wears a mask all the time." Dean argued.

"Can I say something?" Ember whispered back. The Winchesters looked at her. "If it counts for anything, I think we should give them a chance. Daddy thinks they're trustworthy, and shouldn't you trust the judgment of an Angel? And, I don't know why, but I completely trust these guys. I mean, sure, they might have tried to kill in the past, but what Demon has come up to you and actually said 'Hey, I've changed. I'm on your side now'?"

"You weren't around when Sam knew Meg, were you?" Dean said.

"Dean, that was different." Sam said, then looked at Ember. "None, actually. And I think," he looked at Dean. "it won't kill us to try."

"Do you know the kind of crap we get into everyday?" Dean huffed, then sighed. "Fine. We'll give them a chance." They turned back to the group, Dean not very excited about the final decision. "One screw up, and you're dead."

"Deal." Nightwish agreed. He looked at Castiel. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yes, we do." Castiel agreed.

And so three Demons and a Witch joined the clique of two legendary Hunters, a girl and an Angel.

* * *

**It's done! Yay! Did you all know that Nightwish and the others were going to side with the Winchesters? I hope you did! **

**So I hope you guys like this chappie, and you're very lucky I was able to post this today since it's a holiday today in America. I was gone for half the day spending time with my grandparents and parents, and the other half was spent causing non-intentional damage outside with my dad. (I ran over the car ramps with the rider and dad ran over a cinder block with the lawn mower…) So I finally found some spare time to finish writing this chapter and post it. Yay to spare time!**

**Talk to you when Ember's Third Dream is finished! :)**

**~ Teyla**


	11. Ember's Dream: Beauty and the Sky Beast

**Author's Notes: It's another one of Ember's Dreams! Don't forget that it's told from Ember's POV. This one shall introduce a new face to the plot of Princess Stariana, Nova the Witch and Prince Nightwish. Whoever shall it be? You'll have to read and see…**

**~ Teyla **

* * *

**Ember's Dream ~ Beauty and the Sky Beast**

_My dream took me back to Star and Comet, who were traveling through a forest. I could tell some time had passed, because Comet's white fur was darkened from mud and Star's clothes were tattered and she also had some mud on her face. Star and Comet seemed…afraid? Comet was speeding through the forest, running at top speeds; Star kept looking behind her, her face and eyes filled with fear. "Don't stop, Comet!"_

"_Wasn't planning on it!" Comet huffed. I could hear snarls and growls, and then I figured out what they were running from — wolves. Hungry, vicious wolves. _

_Comet treaded through a shallow river, heading for the other side. She galloped onto the land, and immediately went back into her swift stride. The wolves jumped over and ran through the river, not loosing sight of the horse and princess. The wolves were running swifter now, catching up to Comet. They nipped at her hooves, trying to knock her off balance. "Hold on, Princess!" Right as Star gripped Comet tighter, Comet kicked at the wolves, knocking one of them right between the eyes. The wolf whimpered, and backed off. But the others didn't. Their advances just became that more vicious and determined. Then it happened: one of the wolves rammed into Comet, knocking her over. Star went tumbling onto the ground, rolling away from Comet. She looked back up at her trusted horse; Comet quickly stood back up and was bucking and kicking at the circling wolves. "Run, Princess, run!" Star stayed where she was, not wanting to leave her friend and frozen from fear. "RUN!" Comet's harsh tone caught Star's attention, and she obeyed. She sprinted off in the opposite direction of her steed and the wolves, but three of the predators saw her escape, and followed. _

_Star ran through the woods, dodging trees and brushes. Adrenaline was the only reason she was able to keep up the pace she was sprinting and fear was the reason why she was running for her life. And of course, just like in the movies, Star tripped over a tree root. She fell on her face, and cried in pain. Before she could recover and continue running, the wolves had her surrounded. She tried to catch her breath, but her fear and adrenaline prevented her from doing so. The wolves growled and hissed. They swiped at her with their claws, but she was able to move out of the way of each attack in time. They were playing with their food. One of them, apparently bored with play time, leaned down in position to pounce. He bared his fangs that dripped with saliva. _

_He snarled, and pounced._

_Star shrieked._

_A Dragon's roar echoed into the sky. _

_The wolf was startled by the new sound, and just barely missed colliding with Star. The other two wolves looked up into the sky, their fangs bared as well. Blue fire rained down from the sky, burning the wolf that dared to try to attack its prey from behind. Star felt the heat, and turned to see the wolf burned to a crisp. And then, a Dragon landed behind the princess, a fierce look on its face as it growled at the wolves. The dragon was about ten feet taller than the five-foot-five princess, and its underbelly was the color of sand. From its nose to the tip of its tail it was an icy blue coloration with ocean blue designs on its scales. It had spikes running from its neck to its tail; on its chest was a row of jagged, defensive spikes; there were two outward pointed ocean blue spikes on its chin; its claws were as black as the night and its eyes were as crystal clear as ice. Its wings were tucked close to its body, and they were ocean colored as well with the ice color along the tips. And on its head, starting at its nose, was one, long, curved spike, that protruded from its head that was a good five feet in length. _

_The Dragon stared down the wolves, whipping its tail back and forth. The wolves snarled at the beast, then charged for it. This time, the Dragon released a stream of ice at the wolves. The wolves froze on contact. The Dragon grunted, then looked down at Star. She stared up at it in disbelief. "A…Wild Dragon?"_

_The Dragon turned away from the princess, and in a deep, masculine voice ordered, "Go back to your precious kingdom, Princess."_

"_What?" Star breathed, unable to believe the Dragon knew who she was. "You know that I'm royalty?"_

"_Go. Home." he growled again._

_Star crossed her arms, and stood her ground. She was not about to be told what to do. "No." _

_The Dragon turned to look at her with his icy eyes. "What did you say?"_

"_I said, no." Star repeated. "If I wanted to go home, I would. But I don't." _

_The Dragon growled at her, and put his head eye level with hers. "The forest is no place for a princess. Leave now."_

"_Make me." Star challenged. The Dragon hissed, then did what I was not expecting. He took her in his grasp, and took to the skies. "Put me down! Put me down this instant!"_

"_I refuse." The Dragon stated. "If you're not going to leave the forest, then you can be my prisoner."_

_Star shouted protests at the Dragon, and then began to state the law against kidnapping. The Dragon roared at her. "Do you really think Dragonian rules and laws mean anything to me?"_

"_Well you ARE on Dragonian land, so yes. I think they do." Star snapped at him._

"_Well they DON'T." he snapped back. "Now be quiet before I feed you to the wolves."_

_That shut Star up._

_†††_

_You know how when there's time skips in movies, they'll tell you at the bottom of the screen how many years, months or weeks have passed? Well, that happened in the dream. Two years have passed since Star was taken prisoner by the Dragon. The Dragon lived in the kind of cave you would think only a very bored person would dig. It was carved into a mountain, and it ran deep into it. There were many tunnels, each leading to a different room of the cave. And each tunnel was lit brightly with multiple torches. Star sat on the edge of the cave, her feet dangling. She was watching the sun set, many thoughts running through her mind. The Dragon laid next to her, also watching the sunset. "What are you thinking about, Princess?" he asked her._

"_I was just wondering what happened to Comet, my horse." Star replied._

"_Was she white, with mud stains?" _

"_Yes, why?"_

"_I ran into her before I did you." the Dragon admitted. "I rescued her from the rest of the wolf pack, and told her to go back to the kingdom. She said she would not until she knew the princess was safe. I told her I'd find you and send you back as well. And then I saved you from the ravenous wolves."_

_Star looked at the Dragon. "She's safe? Back at the palace?"_

_The Dragon shrugged. "I don't know. Do I look like a horse keeper to you?"_

_Star giggled at the Dragon's comment. Apparently the two became good friends during the time skip. "So is that how you knew I was royalty?"_

_The Dragon nodded. "Yes, Princess." _

"_Hey, Dragon?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're an Ice Dragon, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then why are you able to use fire?" Hm…she had a point. Didn't Dragon, at least that's what Star called him, use fire to kill one of those wolves?_

_Dragon smiled. "I learned how to access my fire lung, Princess. Which enables me to use fire alongside my ice. Which also explains why my fire is blue and not red."_

"_Oh, that makes sense." Star nodded in understanding. "So…I've been meaning to ask you."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you have a name? Because I feel horrible just calling you Dragon…"_

_Dragon nodded slowly. "Yes, I do."_

"_Well what is it?" Star pushed._

"_My name is Cas."_

I awoke to Sam and Dean arguing about something on the TV. Nightwish sat on the edge of my bed, listening to the conversation. Daddy was no where in sight, which meant he was probably off doing some kind of mission. Nova sat on the floor next to Dean, watching the TV curiously, like she had never watched one before. Aiden and Kyisha laid on the bed adjacent to mine, Kyisha's arms wrapped around Aiden and Aiden's arm drooped over her shoulders. The new comers seemed to be enjoying the normal Winchester argument. Deciding it was nothing important, I pulled the covers back over my head, and went back to sleep…

_I was back at the palace, where Star was walking through the palace halls. She seemed to be heading to the gardens; fireworks sounded in the distance, representing some kind of celebration that was going on. Star passed Nova in the halls, and spoke to her. Star told her how good it felt to be home, and was glad to see Nova again. Nova agreed with her, saying how boring it was without her friend in the palace. They also spoke about the coronation and trial approaching. Nightwish, after hearing about Star's disappearance, had decided not to become king until she was located and back safely in the palace. Since Star had now returned, Nightwish's coronation would be held tomorrow, and preceding that was the Trial of Lady Dragette. It turns out Nightwish believed Nova about how Dragette wanted the Royal Artifacts to overthrow their father and take the throne as her own. Nightwish had thrown her in jail, and was going to try her after the coronation. Star said her goodbyes to her friend, then continued on to the gardens. When she walked into them, she looked around for something…or someone. She smiled when she saw who she was looking for — the Dragon who kidnapped her. Star grinned, and skipped over to the Dragon who was watching the fireworks in the night sky. "Hi."_

_Cas, the Dragon, looked down at the princess, and smiled. "Hello, Princess."_

"_How are you liking the kingdom so far?" Star asked._

_Cas nodded. "I'm very interested in it. The inhabitants are quite social and friendly."_

"_Well you ARE a Dragon, Cas." Star smiled. "Of course they're going to be nice to you."_

"_Princess, am I really the last Wild Dragon?" Cas asked._

_Star nodded. "Yes, the Last Dragon, that's what we call him, was slayed two hundred years ago to this day."_

_Cas looked back up to the sky. "Maybe that's why the stars are so bright tonight…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_When a Dragon or Royal Dragonian die, he or she becomes a star if he or she was pure of heart." Cas explained. "I thought as the Dragonian Princess you would know that."_

"_Apparently I don't." Star laughed. Cas chuckled with her. "Hey, Cas. Are you and Nightwish getting along yet?"_

"_We're on speaking terms." Cas answered. Apparently I missed something thanks to Sam and Dean waking me up. Gah. "But I believe if we want to keep you as a friend then we'll have to become friends, won't we?"_

"_Yes, yes you will." Star grinned. _

"_Princess?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You do know you could have escaped from me anytime you wanted and I wouldn't have followed you, right?"_

_Star grinned. "I figured that out half way through my first year there."_

"_Then, why didn't you?" Cas cocked his head; he seemed confused yet curious._

"_Well, it's just…you seemed lonely by yourself, like you didn't want to be there but somewhere else. And you were stuck there. So I decided, maybe it would be best for you if I stayed to keep you company." Star explained. Cas stared at her in shock, and I think she caught him off guard because he couldn't answer. Star grinned, feeling accomplished she was finally able to make a Dragon speechless. Nightwish called her name in the distance. She looked towards him, and called, "Coming!" She turned back to Cas. "I'll see you later, Cas."_

"_Goodnight, Princess." As Star began walking away, Cas called, "Oh, Princess?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It's just that, well since you no longer call me Dragon, I was wondering if I could call you Stariana?" Cas seemed…well…shy._

"_No, you may not." Star replied. What? What kind of responce was that? "But you can call me Star." Oh. Nevermind._

_Cas grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Then, goodnight, Star."_

"_Goodnight, Cas."_

I woke up this time because, well, I just did. I looked around to see Dean and Sam asleep in their own beds. I didn't see Nova, Aiden or Kyisha. Maybe they had their own beds back somewhere else? But I did see Nightwish. He was sitting on the window sill, watching me. "You talk in your sleep." He told me.

"I do?" Wow. Talk about major embarrassment.

Nightwish nodded. "Were…you dreaming about me?"

"Um…your sister actually." I told him. He cocked his head, confused. "I've been having these dreams about her for the past couple days."

"What have you dreamt about so far?" he asked me.

"My first dream was in the throne room in Dragonia. You and your aunt were arguing about Tanakil." Nightwish nodded for me to go on. "The second was about Star figuring out about your Aunt Dragette about how she wanted the Royal Artifacts for herself. And how Star went to the vault with Nova to retrieve the Sovereign Sword, and it dissolved into Star. It left these symbols on her hands, a red crescent moon on her right hand and a blue one on her left."

"Go on." he pushed.

"And then this one was about how Star and Comet were running from a pack of wolves and they got separated. Star ran from three of the wolves, tripped, obviously, and a Dragon saved her. And then took her prisoner." I explained.

"Cas the Dragon." Nightwish smiled. "What else happened?"

"Well, I got all the way up to Dragon telling Star his name was Cas, then their argument woke me up."

"Yes, they have very strange arguments."

"What were they arguing about?"

"I don't know exactly…something about how to pull of a successful murder?"

"Yeah, that sounds like them." I laughed.

"What happened in your dream when you went back to sleep?"

"Um…Star was back in the palace, she talked to Nova about stuff then found Cas in the gardens and talked to him. Then you called her name, she began to leave, Cas stopped her, asked if he could call her Stariana, she said no but he could call her Star, then they said goodnight and it ended." I explained.

"Well, you're kind of close to the end." Nightwish told me.

"Really?" I asked. Nightwish nodded. "Which reminds me, what happened between you and Cas? I missed that part…"

"Oh, um…" Nightwish shook his head. "well I was able to find her due to the fact that I saw Dragon flying. I followed him back to his cave with a caravan of my trusted knights, and threatened him. He came out of the cave with my sister, and I told her to 'get down here' and she did. Once she was safe in my arms, I told my knights to kill the Dragon. Cas was ready to attack the onslaught, when Star yelled to stop. She looked at me with her blue eyes, and said, and I quote, 'Please, brother, don't. just because he's wild doesn't mean he's evil. Even though he looks evil, his kindness is abound like the infinity of space. Please, spare him. For he only took me captive because I refused to go back to the palace. Nightwish, my brother, he's pure of heart, I can tell. Let him come back with us to the palace, where he can live in peace.'" Nightwish began. I saw a stray tear run down his cheek, but I didn't say anything; I just let him continue. "So I did, but I wasn't happy about it. I could tell she made friends with him, and I knew if I killed him, I wouldn't hear the end of it. So I let him live in the palace, but we didn't get along at all. And that's what you missed."

I stared at Nightwish in awe; he missed his sister so much. He may not show it, but Nightwish was a kind and caring person…or Demon…did he qualify for the 'person' category? Nightwish looked away from me and down at his hands. He was messing with his wedding band, staring at it with distracted eyes. I could tell he had many thoughts on his mind, so I didn't bother him. I just turned away from him, and cuddled back into my bed. I could already tell that he and I were going to be the best of friends.

* * *

**It's done! Yay! So, how many of you think that Cas the Dragon is actually Cas the Angel? Well, I'm not telling you if it is or not because you'll figure that out in the next dream. I hope you enjoyed this dream and I hope you guys, if you don't already, are starting to like Nightwish. **

**Talk to you guys when the next chapter is up (which I have no idea what is going to happen in it…) R&R!**

**~ Teyla**


	12. Chapter 7: Witches, Humans, and Kisses

**Author's Notes: It's the next chapter! And another Witch is introduced into the plot. The language of the Witches, A.K.A. Witonic, is actually Romanian. So if any of the Romanian is wrong, please let me know! I used an online translator so I cannot promise 100% accuracy on the Romanian! I will translate everything at the end of the chapter. **

**Other than that…**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**~ Teyla **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Witches, Humans and Kisses**

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Dean encouraged as he turned the key of the 1967 Chevy Impala. They had been having engine trouble all morning, and the damn car refused to start this time. Even though Dean was a car master, he couldn't figure out the problem. "C'mon, baby, you can do it." he cooed.

Ember sat in the back seat, leaning her head on the passenger seat. "Figured it out yet?" she asked. Sam turned to look at her from his seat in the front, and shook his head. "Ah, so we're stuck here?" Sam nodded. "Great." she fell back, leaning against the backrest of her seat.

"Start, baby, start." Dean coaxed on.

"When was the last time you changed your oil?" Nightwish asked, as he appeared next to Ember. The trio looked at Nightwish in shock, like they were startled. "What?"

"You're just like Cas, aren't you?" Sam asked.

"When was the last time you changed the oil, Dean?" Nightwish asked again.

"Uh…" Dean thought about it.

Nightwish sighed, then said, "1967, right?"

"What?"

"1967? Chevy Impala?" Nightwish got out of the car, and walked to the front and opened the hood. "These were my favorite in the sixties." Dean looked at Sam, and Sam looked at Dean. They both exited the car to look and see what the Demon was doing. "You need an oil change, and it wouldn't hurt to change your belt."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, confused.

"You know about cars?" Sam asked the Demon.

"Automobiles and weaponry interest me, Samuel." Nightwish answered as he carefully removed the car belt. "Nova, would you —"

"Taken care of." Nova answered as she handed Nightwish a new car belt.

"Thanks."

Dean stood next to Nova, glaring at her. "What is it with you people and poofing in everywhere?"

"What? Should we not do that?" Nova asked.

"No, you shouldn't. It freaks the hell out of me and it's rude." Dean answered.

"Sorry." Nova apologized.

"Nova, the oil please." Nightwish asked.

"Here." Nova handed it to her. "I bet your wondering how I knew you guys would need a new belt and oil, huh?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I can see things, specifically the future and if I touch you, I can see every memory and every thought you ever had." Nova explained. "I like my powers."

"Yeah, and the first time you touched someone, you killed him." Nightwish said as he poured the oil into the oil tank.

"I was five." Nova argued. "I had no idea how to use my powers."

"Nova," Nightwish began, as he wiped his hands clean on some towels Nova handed him, "usually, five-year-old Witches already know how to use their powers."

Nova stuttered for words. "Well…I wasn't a very good Witch when I was a kid, okay?" Nova defended. "But now I've had a thousand years of practice. I'm an excellent Witch now."

"No you're not, Nova." Nightwish pattered her on the shoulders. "You're the best Witch."

Nova grinned as she and Nightwish got into the car. "Hey, why don't we just 'poof' to where we're going and meet them there?"

"Because, car rides are more fun, entertaining and it's a good bonding experience." Nightwish answered.

"Yeah, but —"

"Nova."

"Shutting up."

Sam laughed to himself. "Who knew a Demon could know so much about cars?"

"Let's go, Sammy."

Sam began walking to the car, when Dean grabbed him. "Hey, just between you and me, the Witch is pretty hot."

"How'd I know you were going to say that?" Sam grinned.

"Because you know me." Dean answered as the brothers entered the car and shut their door in unison.

"So, where are we going?" Nightwish asked, as Dean started the car with cries of success.

"To Missouri." Ember answered. "Apparently there's been a lot of demonic activity in this town called Sleeper."

"I know a Witch that lives there." Nova answered. "Can we stay with her?"

"Who's the Witch?" Nightwish had a confused tone in his voice.

"My older sister, Luna." Nova answered. "She's been doing some medical herbs and potions for Humans for the past fifty years. Everyone in Sleeper knows about Angels and Demons and everything. They'll even be able to tell that you're a Demon, and you two are Hunters."

Dean looked at Nova in the rearview mirror. "Really?"

Nova nodded. "Yep. They know a hunter when they see one. Trust me, I know. I studied the Hunter Ways once. And the Hunter I was following went to Sleeper, and everyone there knew he was Hunter."

"Who'd you study?" Sam asked her.

Nova took a moment to think. "Bobby Something…"

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, he mentioned how he was your uncle or something like that. Well anyways, he knew I was following him. He didn't mind, as long as I didn't try to kill him, he was okay with it."

"On a change of note," Nightwish said, changing the conversation, "Nova, I've never heard about Luna before."

"Oh, well you see, I'm the youngest sister, which means I have the stronger powers. Skye is the oldest, so her powers _almost_ match mine, and then there's Luna, who's the weakest in Magic, but she's stronger in potions than I am." Nova began.

_Oh no,_ Nightwish thought. _She's gonna do it._

"She's also an excellent (1)_succubus. Multi barbati au cazut pentru ea seductie trucuri_._"_

_And she did it. She's speaking Witonic…_

" _(2)__Tu sa nu creada cite suflete s-a furat cu puterile ei. A fost un moment in care a sedus un om, si el s-a dovedit a fi un inger, si atunci el —"_

"Nova." Nightwish breathed.

"(3)_Da?" _

"You're speaking Witonic."

"Oh, sorry." Nova apologized. "Sorry about that. I sometimes forget that only Nightwish can speak and understand my native tongue."

"Nova,"

"Yeah?"

"if I can keep from speaking Dragonic, then you can keep from speaking Witonic." Nightwish stated.

"You don't still live in your kingdom where everyone speaks the native tongue."

"Nova."

"Shutting up."

"What did she say?" Ember whispered to Nightwish.

"I'll tell you later." Nightwish looked into the rearview mirror to see Dean just staring at Nova with a confused yet shocked expression. "What?"

"Nova, that was hot." Dean told the Witch.

"Really?" Nova leaned forward and whispered in his ear, _" __(4)__Eu cred ca esti fierbinte, Dean Winchester. Si cred ca vom cadea in dragoste cu tine."_

Dean smiled. "What'd you say?"

" _(5)__Eu va spun mai tirziu."_

†††

Ember and Nova sat on opposite sides of Nightwish, both of them asleep and leaning their heads on his shoulders. He sat with his arms crossed, his mouth curled down in irritation. "I feel like a pillow." he grumbled.

"Deal with it." Dean told him. Nightwish snorted at him, and Dean just smirked. "Hey, I'm not the one who's a living, breathing pillow." He taunted.

"You're lucky I can't move or else I would hit you." Nightwish growled.

"I'd shoot you." Dean threatened.

"It wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah, but it would hurt like hell."

Nightwish didn't know how to respond to that. "Are we there yet?" He changed the subject.

"We're about twenty miles away now." Sam answered before Dean could make another snide comment.

"Awesome." Nightwish breathed, moving as little as possible.

Dean noticed something in the road a ways off. It was the perfect excuse to wake the girls up. He quietly sped the car up, doing his best not to alert Sam or Nightwish; but of course, Nightwish heard the car speed up, and noticed the speed bump in the middle of the road. Sam was too busy looking up research on his laptop to notice, so he was unaware of the oncoming bump.

_BAH-BOOM!_

Sam and Nightwish banged their heads against the ceiling; Nova and Ember woke up screaming; Dean sat in the front laughing. "At least you're not a pillow anymore."

"Yeah, thanks." Nightwish sarcastically said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'd rather be a pillow than a punching bag if you don't mind."

Sam turned around to see if Ember was okay; when he did, his arm grazed Ember's hand which had gripped the seat in front of her for safety. And it happened. Ember lunged forward, landing in between the brothers, and Sam grabbed her and held her tight. Their lips met once more, this time hunger and lust filling each lip movement. Dean kept driving, doing his best to ignore the scene next to him; Nova looked away, not wanting to intrude on personal business; Nightwish glared at Sam, and with a fierce and parental authority said, "Do I need to establish rules for being around my daughter?"

Sam and Ember broke their embrace quickly, forgetting about the little detail that was Ember's birth parent. They looked at Nightwish with an apologetic look in their eyes. "Sorry." they said in unison.

"Uh-huh, yeah." Nightwish nodded. "Not around me, if you don't mind. I don't need to see my daughter's personal business."

"I'm still not used to that." Ember said, as she sat back down next to Nightwish.

"What?" Nova asked.

"Nightwish being my dad." Ember admitted. "I just always thought of Da—Cas as my dad."

"You can still call Castiel 'Daddy' if you wish." Nightwish told her. "I was never much of a parent, even to Aiden. I was more of a…teacher."

"It's okay, Nightwish." Ember assured. "I'm sure Aiden doesn't think that."

"Speaking of Aiden, where is he?" Dean asked.

"With Kyisha, in Hell." The brothers looked at Nightwish with shock and betrayal. "No, no. They're still with us. They're my spies. They're going to keep me up to date with what's going on down there."

"Why them?" Sam asked. "Why didn't you do it?"

"They're better actors than I am." Nightwish answered. "I can't really tell a lie that well…"

Dean looked at Nightwish, a taunting look on his face. "Really?"

"Don't get any ideas, Winchester." Nightwish growled. "I said I can't lie _well, _that doesn't mean I can't lie."

"We'll see about that."

"Are we there yet?" Nightwish demanded, looking at Sam.

"Actually, yeah."

"Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, we're really here." Dean answered. They drove past the normal sign: _Welcome to Sleeper, Missouri! _"Is that enough proof for you?"

"Yes. Will you stop talking now?"

"Nope."

"I figured."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Shut up."

"Never."

"Give it up, N." Nova said. "Dean's not going to stop."

Nightwish looked at Nova. "Ya think?"

"Just saying." Nova looked out the windshield. "If we're staying with my sister, take a right down this road." Nova pointed. Dean followed her directions, going down many un-busy roads. "Here, this driveway." Dean turned onto the dirt path, the roadway a tad bumpy. They came upon a large, black-iron gate that had a giant "L I" engraved in the middle of the gate. "Yep, this is the place."

"What's the 'L I' for?" Ember asked.

"It stands for Luna Infinity." Nightwish explained. "Infinity is the last name of Nova's clan."

"Well how do we get inside?" Sam asked.

" _(6)__Vrajitoarea." _Nova said. With a loud click and creak, the gates slowly opened. "I knew that would do it."

"What did you say?" Dean asked.

"Witch." Nova said. She pointed towards the house. "Onward!" Dean laughed as he drove the car towards Luna's home. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Nova." Nightwish shook his head.

"Whaaaaat?" Nova complained.

"Are you always this optimistic?" Dean asked her.

"Oh, yeah." Nova agreed. "I'm the optimistic one of the triplets. Skye is an extreme pessimist, and Luna is fifty-fifty."

Dean parked the car in front of the house, and Ember gasped. "You call _this _a _house? _It's huge!" she exclaimed as the five got out of the car. Just looking at it, the house seemed to be the size of a celebrity mansion.

"Oh, is this what you call a mansion?" Nova asked as she walked around the car. "Sorry, I'm not used to you have multiple names for homes. Back it Witch'Iya, my homeland, all the houses are the same size."

"If you think this is impressive, you should see the inside." Nightwish said as he and Nova walked up the stairs to the door. Nova knocked on the door, and waited for her sister to answer.

"_I am currently with a client, Honored Guest." _a feminine, soprano voice said from within the door. _"Please, come in and wait in the Living Room." _The doors opened, to reveal a large corridor. _"Please, just follow the Magic to the Living Room. Have a nice day."_

"Well that's just great." Dean exclaimed after he finished admiring the hall. "How do we 'just follow the magic' if we don't know what it looks like?"

"I don't think we can see magic, Dean." Sam corrected. "I think we —"

"This way." Nightwish and Nova said in unison as the headed down the hall.

"— feel it." Sam finished.

"Should we follow them?" Ember asked.

"It might be a good idea." Sam agreed. They ran to catch up with the Demon and Witch, only to find them waiting for them at the end of the corridor.

"Don't hesitate too long to follow us." Nightwish told them.

"Yeah, it's really easy to get lost in a Witch's house when she has her enchantments active." Nova echoed. "But don't worry, she'll take them down if she has Humans rooming with her for a while."

"Enchantments?" Dean asked, frustrated.

"Hm-hm." Nova nodded. "You see this door?" Nova pointed to a closet; Dean nodded. "Looks like a closet right? Well actually," she opened the door and it revealed the Union and Confederates battling against each other back in the 1863. "huh, look at that. Isn't that the Battle of Gettysburg?"

"Uh…yeah." Sam answered, looking at his brother. Dean looked back, then they looked at Nova.

"What?" Nova asked as she closed the door. When she saw the look on Dean's face, she knew what was wrong. "Oh, I probably should have told you about the enchantments…shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, you should have." Dean agreed, aggravated.

"The Living Room is over here." Nightwish led them to another room, but stopped before he entered. "The enchantment on this one," he turned to look at the Winchesters and Ember. "it will morph the Living Room to look like one from one of our pasts. Do you want it to be yours?" Dean shook his head, and Sam whispered a no. "Alright then, I'll make it mine." Nightwish grabbed the door knob, waited a few seconds as he remembered his past, then opened the door to reveal a room fit for a king. The room had crystal white walls, and a ruby red carpet. On the walls were paintings and tapestries of Dragons and their Tamers and the Royal Family and their Dragons. On the east wall were four large full-body windows. And the view was spectacular. It was a beautiful view of Dragonia, and it was looking out onto the village. The furniture was made of the finest materials, and they were different colors representing the different types of Dragons. Near the back of the room where four throne-like chairs, two silver and two gold, the gold ones in the middle. The four chairs were elevated on a platform, and the gold ones were elevated a little higher than the silver ones. Behind the thrones hung the largest of the tapestries. It was a silver and gold tapestry, and on it was a gorgeous Frost Dragon. He had a guarding look to his icy eyes, and a protective stance.

"Wow." Ember admired. "This room is beautiful."

"Thank you." Nightwish thanked as he walked to one of the windows.

"It's just how I remember it." Nova said.

"Impressive." Dean said, looking around.

Sam walked around the room, looking at all the tapestries. "Are these your relatives?"

Nightwish turned to look at Sam, then walked over to him. "Yes. And their Dragon. This is my father's father Barok and his Dragon, Kevaleth. This is Uncle Dustin, father's side, and his Dragon Darastrix." he walked over to two of the tapestries and pointed. "These are my parents. Queen Juliette and her Dragon Apophus. And King Basilius and his Dragon Vivex."

"Is this you and your sister?" Dean asked, looking up at two tapestries.

Nightwish nodded, as he walked over next to Dean. "Yes." Nightwish pointed to his. "That's my Dragon, Litrix." He pointed to his sister's. "And that's my sister, Stariana and her She-Dragon Tiamat." Nightwish laughed to himself. "She was the only one of us to tame a female Dragon."

"Your sister's very beautiful." Ember said, standing next to Dean.

Nightwish looked at Dean and said, "She's taken." and he walked over to the thrones.

"I didn't say anything!" Dean defended.

Ember looked at Nightwish, concern in her eyes. She watched as Nightwish walked over to Star's throne, but stopped. It was like he had to remind himself that wasn't his; he took a deep breath, then sat in the throne his father used to sit in. "Oh, that's right." Ember said. "You're king now."

"Yes." He motioned to the other chairs around the room. "Please, sit."

Sam and Ember sat in chairs close to Nightwish's, and Nova sat in Nightwish's old throne. Dean refused to sit, and just leaned up against a wall. "So, Nova. When's your sister going to be done?"

Nova shrugged. "Who knows. Whenever she is. You can't rush perfection."

"Hey, Nightwish." Ember began; Nightwish looked at her through his mask. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It just seems like you're hiding something. Something you don't want to hide, but you have to."

Nightwish stared at Ember, then looked away. "It's just something I have to do to hide from Lucifer is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm —"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" the door opened and a woman, around Nova's age, entered the room. "Oh, the Dragonian Living Room." she admired as she looked around. "Nice, very nice." The woman was around Nova's height, five-ten, and she had long purple hair which she tied up into a ponytail. Her bangs hung loosely in her auburn eyes. Her skin was pale, but not too pale; she, like Nova, had long fingers that looked like they were made for playing the piano. Her white skirt hung to her ankles, and around her ankles she wore ruby orbed anklets; she wore a bracelet to match on her left wrist, and also earrings and a necklace. She also wore an ivory colored sleeveless shirt, that went down to her hips in the back but to her ribs on the front. "How can I assist you today, Honored Guests?"

" (7)_Sora." _Nova spoke, as she walked up to the woman. "It's been a long time."

"Nova! (8)_Acesta a fost multa vreme. Cum te-ai fost? Am ratat mea sora mai mica. Tu trebuie sa-mi spune totul despre aventurile tale cu Nightwish, Aiden si Kyisha."_

" (9)_Eu va spun. Suntem aici pentru a vizita. Sintem aici, pentru afaceri."_

" (10)_Afaceri? Ce fel de afaceri?"_

" _(11)__La winchesters au gasit —"_

" (_12)__Winchesters? Am crezut ca ai lucrat pentru Lucifer?"_

" (_13)__Am sa-ti explic mai tarziu. Dar am fost cu totii se intreaba daca am putea sa stea aici, in timp ce noi explora de teren. Acolo au fost Raul reperari care au s-a intimplat aici?"_

"Of course you can stay here, Sister."

" (_14)__Va multumesc."_

" (_15)__Tu esti intotdeauna bine ati venit aici." _Luna looked at her guests. "Welcome to my home. I am Luna Infinity, the middle child. My Little Sister tells me you wish to stay here while you investigate the 'evil sightings' here?"

"Yes." Sam answered. "We've found evidence that there could be some demonic activity happening in this area."

"Oh, that's not possible." Luna disagreed. "You see, I would have felt it if there had been. And I haven't felt anything. No disturbance in the peace or in the Magic. Therefore, there can not be any Demons here…well besides you, Nightwish. If you're even a Demon anymore."

"I'm still a Demon." Nightwish spoke, still sitting in his throne. "Just Fallen."

"Why are you called 'Fallen Demons' when you haven't fallen from up there?" Luna pointed to heaven. "Wouldn't you be more of… 'Risen Demons'?"

"Can we stay here or not?" Nightwish demanded.

"Of course you can. Any friends of Little Nova are friends of mine." Luna smiled. "Now follow me and I'll lead you to your rooms." The group followed Luna as she led them to a staircase. "Now, the thing about the staircase." Luna turned to look at them. "If you think about something other than where you're going, it will disappear and you will fall into the basement."

"What?" Dean breathed.

"So only think about going to your rooms." Luna smiled as she continued up the stairs.

The group followed and Nightwish mocked, "Don't let your mind wander, Dean."

"Yeah, you either, Pillow."

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Okay!" Luna said, stopping in front of the first door. "This is your room Nightwish."

"Thanks." Nightwish said as he entered the room.

"Now, um, I only have two rooms left, and the thing with rooms, is that they're the ones that will only allow one girl and one guy to 'crash' there. So, who's with who?"

"I'm with Sam!" Ember exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Sam laughed and kissed Ember on the top of her head.

"I guess we're together, Dean." Nova blushed.

"_You_ I don't mind." Dean said. "It's _him_ I mind." Dean pointed to Nightwish's closed door. "He bugs the hell out of me."

"We need to have a serious talk about Nightwish." Nova patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Well, these are your rooms." Luna motioned towards the next two doors. "I don't have a curfew for you, but if you're going to _do things_," she looked at Ember. "make sure no else can hear it."

"And lock the door this time, Sammy." Dean grinned.

"You had a key to the room, Dean."

"You could've locked the chain."

Sam looked at Dean. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean answered as he followed Nova into their room.

†††

"So, when are we going to investigate?" Ember asked as she plopped down on her bed.

"Tomorrow morning." Sam said. "We've been traveling a long time and we need some rest."

"Yeah, I'm tired."

Sam looked at Ember. "You slept almost the whole way."

"Car rides make me sleepy, okay?" Ember whined. Sam laughed and placed another kiss on her head. "I like it when you do that."

"Get some sleep, Em." Sam smiled, as Ember yawned.

"'Night, 'night." Ember mumbled as she fell asleep.

Sam grinned at the sleeping Ember. "Sweet dreams, my darling."

†††

"Alright, talk." Nova put her hands on her hips and faced Dean. "Why can't you and Nightwish get along? We've been with you for a month now, and you won't even try."

"He's not trying either." Dean argued.

"Yes he is, Dean." Nova told him. "He's just not good at making friends anymore. Not ever since his transformation. When he was forced to become a Demon, things changed for the worse."

"He was forced to be a Demon?"

Nova nodded. "He was captured by Lucifer, and then Lucifer created him into a Demon. After three hundred years, Lucifer cast two curses on Nightwish, in hopes of being able to control him more. And they worked." Nova sat next to Dean on his bed. "I was able to decipher one of them. So now only the worst in tact. I can't figure that one out. It's like it's unbreakable."

"What are the curses?" Dean asked, looking Nova in the eyes.

Nova hesitated, then whispered. "You have to swear I didn't tell you anything. This conversation never happened."

"Alright, this conversation never happened."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear."

"And what do I get if you break your promise?" Nova mischievously asked.

"Well," Dean shrugged. "what do you want?"

Nova grinned, and pointed to his chest. "Your heart. If you break your promise, I get your heart."

"I thought you were a good Witch." Dean contradicted.

"I am. But I'm just making sure you won't break your promise." Nova smiled. "Is it a deal?"

"This conversation is that top secret, huh?" Nova nodded. Dean sighed, then looked Nova straight in the eyes. "Only for the Sexy Witch. It's a deal."

"Alright, well the first thing you should know…"

†††

Dean paced around the room, processing everything Nova just told him. "_All _of that is true?"

"Yeah. I have no idea how I'm going to break the Skela Curse." Nova sighed, as she collapsed on Dean's bed. "What do I do?"

"Well, first, I think I could be a little nicer to Nightwish." Dean admitted.

"Really? You'll try to be friends?" Nova asked, looking at Dean.

"Yeah, I'll try." He sat next to her, and looked down at her. "Now, what did you say in the car?"

Nova laughed, then looked at him tauntingly. "I don't know if I'm ready to tell you."

"C'mon, what did you say?" Dean pushed.

"Hmmmm…" Nova thought about it. "I'll tell you one condition."

"What's that?"

Nova motioned for Dean to come closer. When Dean's and Nova's noses were nearly touching, she whispered, "Kiss me."

And Dean obeyed. He touched his lips to her rosy ones, and their lips moved in unison. Nova wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, and Dean placed one of his hands on her waist. This moment of bliss was like none other; it was like they had each found their true love. Could it be that Dean was in love with this mystical beauty? When they broke the kiss, Dean whispered, "What did you say?"

"I said," Nova whispered back, "I said, 'I think you are hot, Dean Winchester. And I think I am falling in love with you.'"

Dean grinned, then answered, "I think I'm in love with you too." And then he kissed her again, and she willingly welcomed his touch.

* * *

**Awww, Dean and Nova are now a thing! :3 Anyways, here are the translations for the Witonic (A.K.A. Romanian) phrases from this chapter (I numbered them in the chapter, so I hope that will help you know what phrase means what) :**

**1) Succubus. Many men have fallen for her seduction tricks.**

**2) You would not believe how many souls have been stolen by her powers! There was one moment, where she seduced a man, and he proved to be an Angel, and then he —**

**3) Yes?**

**4) I think you are hot, Dean Winchester. And I think I am falling in love with you.**

**5) I will tell you later.**

**6) Witch**

**7) Sister**

**8) It has been a long time! How have you been? I missed my little sister. You will need to tell me everything about your adventures with Nightwish, Aiden and Kyisha.**

**9) I will, I will. We came to visit. We are here for business.**

**10) Business? What kind of business?**

**11) The Winchesters have found —**

**12) Winchesters? I thought you worked for Lucifer?**

**13) I will explain later. But we were all wondering if we could stay here, while we explore some of the land. There have been evil sightings which have happened here.**

**14) Thank you.**

**15) You are always welcome here.**

**And there you have it! The translations! If any of you readers speak Romanian and I got any of the translations wrong, please let me know! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Talk to you later and R&R!**

**~ Teyla**


End file.
